


Poets

by CamSanders



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamSanders/pseuds/CamSanders
Summary: Слова на коже – первое, что твой соулмейт тебе когда-либо скажет, а первые слова, что ты говоришь ему, написаны на его теле. Эта система идеальна, и Джем Карстейрс – идеальный студент, идеальный сын, идеальный и прекрасно контролирующий себя Джем – не вписывается в нее так, как рассчитывал.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070181) by [ashesandhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney). 



Джеймсу Карстейрсу было тринадцать, когда он впервые услышал произнесенные вслух слова на его коже, но это было не по-настоящему и не засчитывалось. Они были в летнем лагере, и один из его приятелей прочел их, подтянувшись и усевшись рядом на причал. Они располагались на бедре, обычно прикрытые одеждой, но плавки достаточно задрались, чтобы их стало видно.

– А не поэт ли ты часом? – проговорил он, и Джем развернулся, уставившись на него. И в полном ступоре повторил те же самые слова.

– Ты не должен читать вслух чужие слова, идиот, – сказал кто-то другой. И это прозвучало таким тоном, как будто синеглазый мальчик только что забежал голым на свадебную церемонию или уронил ребенка в окно. Есть вещи, которые нельзя было делать, и Джем понимал, почему.

Ему скрутило живот, а мир вокруг будто пошатнулся. Прямо как в рассказах, только вот тут все было ненастоящим.

– Уверен, что ты не мой соулмейт, Дак? – произнес Джем; гораздо легче было обратить все в шутку.

Это был один из тех лагерей, где у всех были прозвища. И Джем находился там с окончания школы. Каждое лето, как только заканчивались занятия, он приезжал туда и уже привык называться Джемом. Дак же был новичком. Он приехал этим утром, и, хотя кто-то и называл его имя, Джем еще не разговаривал с ним. Бывалые не разговаривали с новичками до первого костра на третий день. Таковы были правила.

Дак растянулся на причале: глаза были закрыты, тощая бледная грудь вздымалась и опускалась. Его волосы, подсыхая, завивались в кудряшки. Плечи и нос уже начали обгорать. Он был одним из тех ребят, что приезжали недели на две, а потом вновь исчезали. Джем же обычно общался с бывалыми, которые проводили здесь каждую неделю с июня по сентябрь. Его родители, будучи дипломатами, не могли таскать тринадцатилетнего ребенка за собой по всему миру, поэтому зимние каникулы он проводил в школах-интернатах, а летние – в лагере. Когда же родители приезжали в город, они забирали его и проводили с ним максимальное количество времени, прежде чем он возвращался к своей ипостаси ребенка на расстоянии.

Дак проигнорировал его, продолжая обгорать на солнце. Позже, однако, он выследил Джема в столовой. Ростом он был немного выше и уже был достаточно красив. Один из тех мальчиков, которых старушки любят трепать по голове, приговаривая «будущий Казанова» или что-то в этом роде. Черные кудри волос, синие глаза, бледная под загаром кожа. И улыбка, притягивающая внимание людей.

– Извини, – проговорил он.

– Ничего, – Джем пожал плечами.

– У меня такие же. Я никогда не думал, что найду кого-то с такими же словами. И не хотел вести себя странно, – сказав это, он расстегнул ремешок часов, показывая ему слова на запястье. Точно такие же. Без знаков препинания – их никогда не было, лишь слова. « _А не поэт ли ты часом_ ».

Джем уставился на них. Коснулся, протянув руку, и позволил себе улыбнуться.

Следующие полторы недели они провели вместе. Им вдогонку следовали шутки о соулмейтах, но это не имело значения. Они сидели вместе в столовой. Они пренебрегали компанией бывалых Джема, бегая по тропинкам и угоняя байдарки, пока все остальные занимались изготовлением керамики. И это было почти как иметь соулмейта. Кого-то, кому он просто соответствовал.

Дак цитировал наизусть стихи, потому что был очарован словами с тех самых пор, как вырос достаточно, чтобы научиться читать. Джем же никогда не считал, что его слова – часть разговора: он думал, что они предназначены, чтобы просто сообщить своей родственной душе, что они наконец встретились. Дак же продумывал пути построения общения: что мог сказать он, чтобы ему сказали эти слова, либо же что он скажет в ответ, если услышит их первыми.

– Значит, ты будешь читать любовные стихи каждой встречной девушке, пока одна из них не поддразнит тебя? – спросил Джем.

– Именно так. Может, не любовные стихи, может, «Pulvis et umbra sumus»[1] или «Вот как кончится мир, не взрыв, а всхлип»[2], потому что я хочу найти кого-нибудь более интересного, чем простую любительницу приторной любовной поэзии, – произнес он.

А потом, за два дня до конца лагеря и возвращения в школу, появились Карстейрсы на машине с дипломатическими номерами и забрали Джема с завтрака. Закрутившись в вихре складывания вещей, рассказов матери о Пекине и шуток отца, он даже не нашел времени попрощаться. И, учитывая, что они не дождались нелепой церемонии с раскрытиями имен на последнем костре, он так и не узнал настоящее имя Дака.

В течение многих лет он задавался вопросом: быть может, он был неправ, полагая, что все было менее реально только потому, что Дак прочел его слова, а не сказал? Разве он сам не сказал их обратно? Они сделали именно так, как должны были, и делали вид, что все было не по-настоящему. Каждый раз, когда Джему – да, он все еще использовал прозвище из лагеря – нравится какой-нибудь парень, он вспоминал о синих глазах, черных волосах и поэтах.

Вдруг его история станет типичной трагедией. Печальным случаем того, как они были слишком молоды, чтобы распознать связь, и упустили ее.

***

Он сидел в кафе кампуса, сортируя бумаги для занятия в одной из групп, где являлся ассистентом, когда за длинный стол напротив села группа девушек. Трое из них разговаривали друг с другом в такой манере, которая была присуща лишь близким друзьям, – у Джема такого ни с кем никогда не было. Он учился на первом курсе магистратуры в новом городе и снова был одиночкой; впрочем, он к этому привык. Он встретит кого-нибудь.

Брюнетка в белом шерстяном свитере наклонилась через стол, пододвигая его книгу, чтобы прочесть корешок. Это был учебник по английской литературе. Он учился на лингвистическом, собираясь работать переводчиком, пока не появилась должность ассистента. Он волновался, но ему достались первокурсники, и он обнаружил, что был не так плох в преподавании. В отличие от поэзии.

– Не втягивай остальных в это, Тесс, – сказала одна из ее подруг.

– А не поэт ли ты часом? – задала она вопрос.

И мир вокруг него пошатнулся, ровно как и десять лет назад, когда он был лишь маленьким мальчиком в летнем лагере. Он собрался, но не мог придумать вразумительный ответ. Все, что приходило на ум, – мальчик на пристани и та ночь, когда они забрались на крышу столовой, и Дак цитировал ему стихи.

Поэтому вышло то, что вышло.

– Pulvis et umbra sumus, – проговорил он.

Она засмеялась – не так, будто ее мир тоже содрогнулся, а так, будто это действительно было смешно. Будто бы он рассказал необычную шутку.

– Классическая литература? – поизучав его некоторое время, спросила она.

– На самом деле лингвистика, просто ассистирую на литературе у первокурсников.

– Все равно близко. Объясни ей, что Романтизм с большой «Р» – не то же самое, что простой романтизм, – указывая на одну из подруг.

– Романтизм представлял собой движение в искусстве и литературе, зародившееся в конце восемнадцатого века, делающее упор на вдохновение, субъективность и примат личности, – покопался в памяти Джем.

– Видишь? Жуткие болота Романтичны, даже если они не романтичны[3], – а затем она отвернулась, возвращаясь к разговору с подругами.

Как будто бы ничего не произошло.

И сердце Джема будто сковало стеклом. Он пытался вновь вникнуть в свои бумаги, но слова теряли смысл. Она была прямо здесь. Красивая, чуть моложе него – возможно, на последнем курсе бакалавриата. Серые глаза, каштановые волосы, мимолетная улыбка, то и дело пробивающаяся сквозь серьезное выражение лица. Сумка, полная книг, чашка чая. Кулон на длинной цепочке, скрывающийся в вороте рубашки так, что его не было видно. Он подмечал детали, то и дело поднимая глаза, но не позволяя себе пялиться внаглую. Вряд ли ей было больше двадцати одного года, но после пристального изучения ее рук, державших фарфоровую чашку, он уже не сомневался в увиденном. Золотой браслет и кольцо с сапфиром.

Обручальное кольцо.

Его стеклянное сердце надломилось. Именно поэтому она ничего и не сказала. Она не ждала встречи с ним. Она сделала выбор в пользу кого-то другого, прежде чем они вообще оказались в одном помещении.

Когда одна из ее подруг ушла, а вторая направилась в уборную, он наклонился через стол, к этому времени уже почти собравшись с мыслями.

– Я уважаю твое решение. И не побеспокою тебя. Мне просто хотелось узнать твое имя, – произнес он.

Она взглянула на него. Прямо в глаза, словно только что осознала, что сказала сама, что сказал он и что все это значило. Ее глаза расширились в замешательстве.

Краешек воображения ускользнул из-под его контроля, представляя, как это могло бы стать их историей. Они бы рассказывали всем, как она стала единственным человеком, не узнавшим предназначенные ей слова. Вот только это не та история, которую они могли бы кому-либо рассказать, потому что «их» не существовало. А он и не осознавал, как долго ждал ее все свое детство, пока не обнаружил, что не может отвести от нее взгляд.

– Ты сказал… – начала она дрогнувшим голосом.

– Pulvis et umbra sumus, – улыбка. – Это значит…

– Мы – прах и тени, я знаю, – перебила она.

– Мы не обязаны заходить дальше, – он многозначительно взглянул на ее руку.

Она посмотрела на кольцо так, будто оно было чем-то посторонним. И, пока девушка все еще пребывала в недоумении, Джем сбежал впервые в жизни. Он улыбнулся – как он надеялся, теплой улыбкой, а не печальной – собрал кипы бумаг, наплевав на их сортировку, и ушел прочь. И влился в толпу людей в студенческом центре, чтобы она не сумела последовать за ним, даже если бы очень захотела.

 

* * *

 

[1] Мы – прах и тени © Гораций, «Оды»

[2] «Полые люди», Т.С. Элиот, 1925

[3] Непереводимая игра слов. В английском понятия «романтизм» и «романтика» обозначаются одним и тем же словом


	2. II

Он не виделся с ней всю оставшуюся неделю, но думал о ней. Во время занятий, когда сидел в одиночестве в своей маленькой квартире, когда играл на скрипке. Особенно когда у него в руках находился инструмент. Словно скрипка могла сказать о ней больше, чем любые слова. Слов у него не было. Лишь океан путаницы и издающие звуки струны.

Всякий раз, когда он был один, она присутствовала в его мыслях. И его рабочие часы были просто адскими. В его рабочее время студенты из двух групп, у которых он вел занятия, могли приходить к нему на индивидуальные консультации по поводу каких-либо вопросов. Консультации проводились в кабинете, по величине больше напоминавшем шкаф, который он делил с как минимум половиной других ассистентов, на кафедре английского языка. Оставшаяся половина ассистентов располагалась в аудитории в другом конце коридора. Один час в неделю Джем сидел в кабинете в полном одиночестве – если у него не было бумажной работы – и читал.

Она появилась в конце часа. Заблаговременный стук – и она уже заглядывала в приоткрытую дверь. Сегодня ее волосы были заплетены, спадая через плечо на кремового цвета куртку. Вокруг шеи был повязан серый шарф, из-за чего ее глаза казались голубыми. Он не сумел вспомнить, какого на самом деле цвета они были, хотя в своем воображении вспоминал остальные детали и черты ее лица.

Моргнув, он вновь взглянул на свои бумаги, прежде чем с улыбкой перевести на нее взгляд. Он будет вести себя нормально, вежливо. Он мог быть нормальным и вежливым.

– Нужна помощь с журналом отзывов[1]? – попытался пошутить он.

– Думаю, я справлюсь, – проговорила она, заходя в помещение.

На ней были джинсы и черные сапоги высотой до середины икры. Джема никогда не волновала мода. Он носил то же самое, что и остальные люди, стараясь не выделяться. Выбирал нейтральные цвета и хранил свою коллекцию необычных футболок и яркой обуви подальше от семьи, никогда не надевал ничего в кампус. И обычно он не выделял ничью одежду. Она стала исключением.

– Как ты нашла меня? – спросил он.

– Я детектив, – с полуулыбкой.

Он поднял брови, и она улыбнулась по-настоящему. Он пытался убедить себя, что, возможно, они могли бы быть друзьями, не переступая этой границы, чтобы ничего не сложилось так, как у его родителей. Придется тренировать свое сердце, чтобы оно продолжало биться при ее улыбках, если это сработает. Правда, он не был уверен, что сумеет доверять себе самому в таком сложном деле.

– Я пошла в книжный магазин, порылась на полках учебных материалов, пока не нашла ту книгу, что лежала у тебя на столе, и выяснила у очень неприветливого администратора расписание группы 1020. Вчера мне пришлось дважды извиниться и притвориться, что я ищу своего ассистента. Группа 1020 достаточно большая – там их аж пятеро.

– Единственная причина, по которой меня наняли. Я не занимаюсь литературой, – сказал он.

– И все равно по команде цитируешь Горация? – поинтересовалась она.

Он рассмеялся, наклонившись вперед. А она глядела на него так, будто он сделал что-то куда как более интересное. Джем же спешно соображал. Как выглядели его волосы? Не заляпана ли рубашка? Выглядел ли он как натуральное пугало – так постоянно утверждала его бабушка, уговаривая его питаться больше? Возможно, ее недосягаемость была к лучшему; ни при каких обстоятельствах они не могли сблизиться.

– Давным-давно у меня был друг, который сказал, что необходимо планировать то, что следует сказать, если ты услышишь предназначенные тебе слова; мои были про поэтов, и поэтому он пытался учить меня поэзии, – пояснил он. – И когда ты сказала это, я остолбенел. И мог вспомнить только этот разговор в свои двенадцать лет.

– А не поэт ли ты часом? – снова произнесла она.

– И, соответственно, твоя цитата, – он не мог повторить ее дословно. – Прах и тени.

– Когда я была маленькой, мы с тетей искали значение этих слов. Я была очарована тем, что они на другом языке. И не знала, что с ними делать – язык давно мертвый. Я прошла стадию попыток изучения латыни, потому что думала, что мне это пригодится, когда я встречу своего соулмейта. Некоторые люди ждут всю свою жизнь, чтобы услышать заказ кофе, извинение или что-нибудь примитивное вроде случайно отдавленных пальцев на ногах. А мне достались стихи на иностранном языке. Я гордилась этим.

– Но ты не ждала, – фраза вышла обыденной, и он был невероятно благодарен судьбе за это.

Она встретилась с ним глазами, но не ответила сразу же. Вместо этого перевела взгляд на книжный шкаф и заговорила будто сама с собой:

– Это случилось в первый день в школе – ну, технически во второй, но это был первый раз, когда я пошла в кафетерий. И там сидел этот несносный мальчик старше меня где-то на год, цитируя Шекспира и знаменитые любовные стихотворения. Выделывался. Это была как раз та школа, где можно было похвастаться познаниями в Шекспире. Школы искусства – странные места. Я далека от всего этого, но мой брат учился актерскому мастерству, поэтому мне пришлось пойти туда же: тетя хотела, чтобы мы учились вместе. Технически я специализировалась на вокале, на пении. А этот парень будто глумился над всем происходящим.

Джем прекрасно знал, чем закончится история, но она продолжила:

– Он сел напротив нас с братом. Нейт бормотал о том, как этот парень его бесит, а я не хотела, чтобы Нейт взбесился еще и с меня, поэтому и спросила так саркастично, как только могла в свои четырнадцать: «А не поэт ли ты часом?» И он остановился. Все шоу прекратилось, сошло на нет, исчезла вся претенциозность, и он просто смотрел на меня. Я сказала, что ему следует написать что-нибудь новое, вместо того чтобы цитировать старых классиков, а он проигнорировал это и произнес эти слова. Я перевела их, а он усмехнулся, – она нежно улыбнулась воспоминаниям, будучи счастливой от одной только мысли о них. – Мы были ходячей шуткой. Такой парочкой… в каждой школе есть такая. Мой брат презирал его и все еще презирает. Моя тетя думала, что я слишком поторопилась. Мы поженились, едва мне стукнуло восемнадцать. Он поступил в университет на год раньше меня, и я переехала к нему в город, как только закончила школу. И никогда ни в чем не сомневалась. Никогда.

– Я никогда не слышал о людях с одинаковыми сочетаниями слов, – заметил Джем.

– Я тоже.

Возможно, он еще не встретил предназначенного ему человека. Возможно, это была просто ошибка. Идея должна была быть успокаивающей, но пока она сидела напротив, это не помогало. Она все еще считалась незнакомкой, но каждая улыбка, каждая подмеченная им деталь заставляла желать ее все сильнее. Он жаждал ее безраздельного внимания. Он мечтал о соулмейте с тех самых пор, как осознал саму эту идею, но тогда это было абстрактным желанием.

А происходящее сейчас не было абстрактным.

Он не хотел кого-то неизвестного.

Он хотел ее.

– Меня зовут Тесса. Ты интересовался, прежде чем сбежал, – сказала она.

– Я Джеймс, но друзья называют меня Джем, – это не считалось за ложь. У него не было много друзей, но самые важные звали его именно Джем. На ум пришел Дак, друг, с которым он виделся лишь полторы недели. Дак никогда не называл его иначе. Никогда не называл Джеймсом, как ребята из церковной группы, или Карстейрсом, как мальчики из частной школы. Просто Джем; и с течением времени он привык представляться именно так каждому человеку, казавшемуся ему важным. Тайное послание, которое им не суждено понять, говорившее «вот кто я такой на самом деле».

Она снова изучала его, и желание вернулось. В течение долгого времени ему было достаточно лишь идеи, мысли о том, что однажды он найдет правильного человека, и теперь эта определенность била его ниже пояса. Не просто человека. А определенного человека. Ее. Тессу. Ее взгляд был серьезным, выражение лица – любопытным и вдумчивым. Ее руки лежали на коленях ниже края стола – он не мог их видеть, но отчаянно хотел протянуть свои и сжать их.

– Твои слова расположены у тебя на бедре, – произнесла девушка.

Он нахмурился, когда внезапно раздался стук в дверь – не успел ничего спросить. Откуда она могла это знать? Времени узнать не было. Она встала, открывая дверь, пока он собирался с мыслями.

Это была одна из его студенток. Настоящая студентка с книгой в руке и вежливым выражением лица, говорящим «пришла поговорить с преподавателем». Тесса посторонилась, чтобы та сумела пройти. Девушка извинилась, а Джем все никак не мог вспомнить ее имя, хотя и знал, что она была одной из тех энтузиастов в группе четверга, у которой были ответы на все его вопросы, и он звал ее по имени сотню раз с самого начала семестра.

– Встретимся потом? В пять? – спросила Тесса. Джем кивнул, и она выскользнула за дверь.

Он же едва высидел до конца встречи. Едва высидел перерыв между рабочими часами до пяти вечера. Спустя полчаса прогулки по кампусу он оставил попытки убить время и вернулся в кафетерий, где они впервые встретились, хотя было еще слишком рано, и ждал.

Она появилась за пару минут до пяти, и он уже знал, кого она с собой привела, прежде чем тот даже сел за стол. И удивился, что до него так долго доходило. У ее пары были его слова. Он уже встречался с тем, у кого совпадали с ним слова; каковы были шансы, что это мог быть кто-то другой? Кто-то склонный к драматичности, одержимый поэзией, с невероятными глазами. И она знала, где находятся его слова. Список лиц, знавших это, за исключением его семьи – из тех, кто мог рассказать ей, – был невероятно коротким.

– Просто для проформы: Джем – не слишком креативное прозвище для человека с именем Джеймс. Почти как если бы ты называл себя Джимми, – первое, что он сказал.

Он больше не был худощавым и здорово подрос. Опустившись на стул напротив Джема, он одарил его ребяческой лучезарной улыбкой. Как будто маленький мальчик в нем никуда не исчезал. Его глаза узнавались мгновенно, и, кажется, он все еще не научился должным образом расчесывать волосы. Они были длинноватыми, но сейчас ему это невероятно шло.

– Ну да. А Дак звучит весело и остроумно, – отозвался Джем.

– Утки[2] – маленькие кровожадные монстры. Дак – это имя воина, – проговорил тот.

– Твоим прозвищем в лагере было «утка»? Я могу называть тебя Уточкой? – с издевкой спросила Тесса.

Ее муж сощурился в притворном презрении, проигнорировав комментарий. И, несмотря на себя самого, несмотря на то, как крохотные куски стекла в его сердце ударялись друг о друга, Джем улыбнулся им обоим. В Тессе появилась какая-то нотка глупости, которой не было в предыдущие их встречи.

В них также присутствовало что-то неопределенное, окутывающее их будто дымкой; нечто подобное он наблюдал у своих родителей. Словно двое сражались против всего мира. Более яркие и правдивые версии их самих, когда они находились друг вместе с другом. И если часть его раньше шептала, что, возможно, они не могли быть настоящей парой, все прекращалось, стоило только взглянуть на них один-единственный раз.

– А твое настоящее имя? – спросил Джем.

– О, он утратил свое настоящее имя, он до конца жизни будет Уточкой, – прислонившись к его плечу, отозвалась Тесса, ткнув парня в грудь.

– Уилл, – произнес он, отталкивая хихикавшую девушку. – Уильям Оуэн Эрондейл. Не развязывай войну, Тесса, я придумаю что-нибудь куда хуже Уточки.

Она вновь усмехнулась, а затем поинтересовалась у Джема, что бы он хотел выпить, добавляя:

– Уточка платит.

– Я разведусь с тобой, найму одного из этих баснословно дорогих адвокатов и оставлю тебя без гроша и средств к существованию, – заявил Уилл.

– Говоришь так, будто можешь прожить без меня десять минут, – парировала она.

Небольшой всплеск активности, пока они не купили напитки. И, пока Тесса стояла в очереди, Уилл притянул Джема к себе, обнимая. И тот напрягся на секунду, прежде чем обнять его в ответ.

Люди не обнимали Джема. Граница его уровня привязанности была слишком высока, и люди не могли ее переступить. Он не рос в нелюбящей семье, просто его мать повысили, когда ему было девять, и отправили в Китай, и с того самого момента любовь ограничивалась краткими встречами, которых было слишком мало в мире школ-интернатов и летних лагерей.

– Я так долго был уверен, что это был ты, – прошептал Уилл ему на ухо.

– Я тоже был уверен, – ответил Джем.

– Люди говорили мне, что это не считается, потому что я прочел твои слова, но ты ведь сказал мне их обратно, даже если и просто повторял сказанное мной, – Уилл все еще не разжимал объятий. – А потом ты исчез. Просто исчез. Был на завтраке и испарился. Никто в лагере ничего об этом не знал, лишь какие-то смутные слухи о переезде в Китай и о том, что твой отец был президентом какой-то европейской страны.

Уилл наконец отпустил его, и Джем сумел объяснить, кем и где работала его мать. Его родители не являлись мировыми лидерами, но имели достаточно влияния, чтобы Уилл многозначительно поднял брови. И когда вернулась несущая поднос с напитками Тесса, пересказал ей все куда как более кратко.

Она одарила Уилла взглядом, который Джем не сумел прочесть. Что напомнило ему о том, что между ними было то, чему он не принадлежал. Но они об этом не говорили. Никакого упоминания слов, теорий, вопросов, требований или объяснений.

Они пили кофе и говорили о других вещах.

Обо всем, кроме насущных проблем.

Разговор затрагивал приземленные темы. Семьи, учебу, работу. Когда дошло до музыки и книг, Уилл процитировал полный монолог «Быть или не быть» Гамлета на огромной скорости голосом маппетов, и Тесса смеялась так сильно, что попросила его остановиться: она попросту не могла дышать. А Джема дико носило от потрясающе комфортного ощущения, будто он сидит в комнате со старыми добрыми друзьями, к чему-то болезненному, колеблющемуся между сожалением и ревностью.

Вечерело, и жизнь напоминала о себе. Джему надо было закончить статью, Тесса и Уилл жили где-то за пределами кампуса, да и кафетерий уже закрывался. Тем не менее, они задержались до последнего. Уилл снова обнял его, Тесса дала ему свой номер телефона, и они договорились встретиться в следующий раз.

Никто не упомянул слова. Никто не упомянул пары. Через какое-то время они ушли, и Джем направился домой в одиночестве.

 

[1] Распространенная практика на Западе: школьники/студенты ведут журнал отзывов, в котором записывают в любой удобной форме идеи, мнения или рецензии о прочитанной литературе.

[2] Вариант с транслитерацией прозвища приглянулся мне больше


	3. III

В следующий раз появился уже Уилл. И появился там, где его никто не ждал, усаживаясь на свободное место на лекции Джема у группы 1020, усмехаясь и не говоря ни слова. Так они и сидели до перерыва, пока один из студентов Джема не решил, что у него есть важный вопрос, занявший все десять минут, и потом молчание продолжалось до конца лекции. Джем, ухватив парня за рукав, потащил его из класса за собой прежде, чем кто-то еще мог их прервать.

– И часто ты проводишь проверки первокурсников? – спросил Джем.

– Ни разу с тех пор, как там училась Тесса, – слишком тяжеловесно отозвался Уилл. И произнес это так, будто хотел этим самым объяснить все те вещи, о которых они не говорили.

– Вы вдвоем действительно идеал романтики, да? – проговорил Джем.

– Путь до пьедестала был неблизким, – Уилл пожал плечами.

– С ее слов прозвучало так, будто вы были вместе с первой недели старшей школы, – заметил Джем.

– Не совсем.

Джем шел к следующей аудитории – там он не преподавал, но должен был посетить лекцию, чтобы выпуститься. Он остановился на углу. Надо было свернуть налево к семинарским аудиториям в здании Бранвелл, однако справа виднелись здания факультета искусств. Он взглянул на Уилла: тот молчал, ожидая, пока Джем сам что-нибудь скажет или тронется с места.

– Мы действительно собираемся это обсуждать? – поинтересовался тот.

– Хотелось бы, – ответил Уилл.

– Ладно.

Он свернул направо, Уилл последовал за ним. Добравшись до музыкального корпуса, он по памяти набрал код и двинулся к репетиционным аудиториям. По графику занятий здесь у него не было, но днем во вторник тут можно было отыскать пустые аудитории. Скрипку он не взял: лишь вписал свое имя во временную таблицу и отвел Уилла в небольшую аудиторию со звуконепроницаемыми стенами. В коридоре еще можно было различить отдаленный гул струнных и духовых, но внутри царила мрачная тишина.

– Если я закричу, меня услышат? – спросил парень.

– Если только будут стоять под дверью, – Джем дернул плечами.

Он опустился на один из стульев, повесив сумку на спинку. Уилл присел на скамейку у клавира и нажал длинными изящными пальцами на несколько клавиш. Тот был выключен. Пустой звук заставил Джема улыбнуться. Протянув руку, он включил инструмент, и Уилл попробовал снова. И на сей раз извлек отдельные ноты, но не мелодию.

– Играешь? – поинтересовался Уилл.

– На скрипке, не на фортепиано, – отозвался он, – но, если это имеет какое-либо значение, в фортепиано я лучше тебя.

– Невелико дело. Злая обезьяна сыграла бы лучше меня, – ответил Уилл.

– Так ты рассказывал о том, как умудрился каким-то образом не влюбиться в Тессу с самого начала?

Уилл посмотрел на него так, что одним взглядом дал понять: попытка провалилась. Джем провалился. Тому оставалось лишь притвориться, что у него не краснеют щеки и шея, и поднять брови.

– Дело было в тебе, – наконец ответил Уилл.

– Что?

– Ты был моей парой. Сперва я немного сомневался, но когда той ночью мы залезли на крышу, а ты опустил голову мне на плечо, смеясь над моими стихами, я знал, что это так. И не сомневался, пока не встретил ее. Я никогда не влюблялся в девочек, пока не появилась она – большие серые глаза, острое, словно бритва, чувство юмора. Мне потребовалось немало времени, чтобы отпустить тебя. Целый год после лагеря я строил планы, как приехать и отыскать тебя. Мечтал о том, как вернусь туда, а там будешь ты, весь такой загорелый, и все твои друзья, и ты оставишь их всех позади, чтобы обнять меня и сказать, что ты соскучился.

– Но ты не приехал тем летом. Я пытался спросить у работников лагеря твое имя, но они не помогли. Конфиденциальность, видимо, – Джем припомнил, как в начале каждого сезона на первом костре разглядывал всех новоприбывших, узнавал их имена и группы, и как с каждой неделей его разочарование только усиливалось, пока не подошла к концу последняя неделя, а он сам действительно не наплевал на всех друзей и не ушел к пирсу в темноте, притворяясь, что не был убит горем.

– Мы переехали. Я закатил истерику, но мне было двенадцать с половиной, а крики не помогали моему отцу сменить работу. Я пытался убедить себя, что еще найду тебя. Придумывал новые схемы, которые могли сработать.

– А потом отыскал ее, – заметил Джем.

– И она была всем, о чем я даже не подозревал, что желаю, – Уилл тепло улыбнулся. – Я не рассказывал ей о тебе целый год. А после пересказал всю историю, ожидая ревности или разрыва. Я привык к истории о том, что случился разрыв, что ты был просто детской шуткой, глупой влюбленностью. Ее придумала моя мать, когда я рассказал ей о Тессе. Она сказала мне, что это было доказательством того, что ты не был моей парой, а значит, можно было о тебе забыть. Я воспринял это как оскорбление. Забыть. Я не мог забыть. Но Тесс слушала каждое слово. Ей хотелось услышать все мои истории о тебе. И, думаю, именно тогда я смог принять тот факт, что она была моей половинкой. Но я никогда действительно не отпускал тебя. Я люблю ее, но все еще держусь за те воспоминания. А теперь ты снова здесь.

– Прошу прощения за то, что усложняю вашу жизнь, – произнес Джем. – Я просто сбой в системе, и так случилось, что я нарушаю именно вашу жизнь.

– Ни черта ты не сбой.

– Я не могу быть и твоей парой, и ее.

– Почему нет?

– Потому что это так не работает.

– Именно так все и работает. Ты говоришь ее слова, а она говорит твои. Именно так и случилось. Дважды. Это не совпадение, Джеймс. Жизнь так не работает, слова тоже. Это все имеет значение, – говорил Уилл.

– И что же это значит? – спросил Джем.

– Что ты должен прийти к нам на ужин.

– Нет.

– Нет? Какого черта нет?

Он не хотел раскрывать все карты, но Уилл всегда был для него тем человеком, которому можно было рассказать что угодно. Крохотный голосок в голове – наполовину совесть, наполовину импульсивность – всегда ассоциировался у него с Уиллом. И поэтому честность полезла наружу.

– Это плохая идея. Мне надо время, чтобы все это обдумать. Я не могу прямо сейчас находиться с ней в одной комнате. Я едва сдерживался, чтобы не дотронуться до ее волос там, в кафе, а ведь она была лишь незнакомкой. Господи, Уилл. Ты хоть знаешь, сколько раз я пересматривал ваши фотографии с зарезанной уткой? Прошло всего пару дней, а я посмотрел их сотни раз. Я хочу знать, на самом ли деле ее волосы такие мягкие, как выглядят. Они, похоже, повсюду. Я хочу просыпаться, зарываясь лицом в ее волосы, находить ее в своих объятиях. Я не мог пойти на ужин с подобными мыслями, – он покачал головой, будто бы мог прогнать картинки прочь. – А потом ты. Ты сидишь с таким видом, будто не будешь против, если я сейчас сяду к тебе на колени и начну расстегивать твою рубашку. Я приказал себе забыть тебя в тринадцать лет, но ты прямо здесь, и твои глаза еще более синие, чем я помню, и ты продолжаешь улыбаться. Мне, наверное, пора, – добавил Джем прежде, чем ляпнул еще что-нибудь про улыбку Уилла.

Это был дикий поток слов. И он вывалил это все, совершенно не думая. Едва все закончилось, как он закрыл глаза и крепко сжал губы, будто боясь, что глубокое дыхание станет виной продолжения. И он начнет говорить о ногах Тессы, о ее чуть суженных глазах, когда она смеется, или о том, как он едва не забирался в кровать к Уиллу каждую ночь в лагере, но останавливал себя тем, что в домике были иные люди.

Открыв глаза, он обнаружил Уилла совсем близко. Тот пересек комнату и теперь склонялся над Джемом. Его сердце будто запустилось. Оно стучало так, словно стремилось пробить грудную клетку и рвануть в бой. Сглотнув, он перехватил взгляд. Действительно, глаза просто невероятные. Уильям Эрондейл был волнующе прекрасен. Даже слишком. Его линии подбородка и скул подчеркивали мужественность лица, и рука Джема дернулась было вверх; пришлось прижать ее к бедру, прежде чем он прикоснулся к бьющейся жилке на шее, подливая масла в огонь несбыточных фантазий.

– Я думал о тебе каждый день почти десять лет. Тесса выследила тебя, просто чтобы вновь увидеть твое лицо. Чего ты боишься? – тихо, мягко спросил Уилл.

Такая нотка нежности в голосе заставила Джема вздрогнуть. Гораздо легче было представить, что он был засранцем. Столь красивые люди обычно были засранцами, но причислить Уилла к ним он не мог.

– Вы так сильно любите друг друга. Я видел вас вместе лишь раз, но все равно могу это разглядеть; мне с вами не место. Что может быть хуже, чем вмешаться в чужие отношения? И в итоге сердце разобьется у меня, – проговорил он так же тихо. Но его голос не был мягким. Он был злым, печальным и запутанным.

– Оно уже разбито, – ответил Уилл, – и это проглядывается каждый раз, когда ты упоминаешь Тесс. Ты ни разу не произнес ее имя.

– И что, ужин этому поможет? Да вы просто не можете хотеть, чтоб я ошивался поблизости – я ведь всего лишь детская влюбленность.

Подтянув табурет поближе, Уилл уселся и достал из кармана телефон. При этом он выгнул спину и чуть потянулся, выпрямив ногу, и пускай так делали все люди в подобном случае – Джем наблюдал это сотни раз – его сердце вновь едва не вырвалось из груди. Наклонившись вперед, Уилл оперся локтями о колени, набрал номер и включил громкую связь.

– Привет, любовь моя, – ее американский акцент заставил выражение на лице Джема смениться. Уилл это подметил, но взглянул обратно на телефон, сделав непричастный вид.

– Привет. Надеюсь, лекция была не столь ужасна, – произнес он.

– Не хуже обычного. Надеюсь, ты использовал свой выходной с пользой и устроил стирку.

– Нет, но я загружу машинку вечером, обещаю. Я звоню, потому что хочу пригласить Джема на ужин.

– Я говорила серьезно вчера: я хочу его увидеть. Это странно, и я это понимаю, но странно не в плохом смысле, правда? – ее интонация повысилась на вопросе, и Джем буквально вообразил ее выражение лица.

– Не думаю, – Уилл взглянул на Джема. – Но он думает именно так.

– Уилл, если он сказал тебе отвалить, послушай его. Мы, возможно, разрушаем его жизнь. Мы вдвоем умудрились опровергнуть найденные им родственные души дважды. Может, нам надо просто оставить его в покое.

Джем покачал головой. Он не этого хотел. Ни в какой степени. Но не знал, чего именно желал. Ему казалось, он знает все кусочки желаемого, но они только сейчас слились воедино. Он хотел быть рядом, когда произойдет следующее убийство утки или какой-нибудь другой абсурд. Он хотел пропускать волосы Тессы сквозь пальцы. Он хотел, чтобы Уилл обнял его так, чтобы можно было почувствовать грудью его дыхание. Он хотел вставлять тихие ремарки в их словесные перепалки.

– Он не сказал дословно «отвали». И пока не скажет, я буду пытаться привести его к нам, – произнес Уилл.

– Он же не бродячий кот, – засмеялась она. – Но захвати еды. У меня чтива минимум на три часа, и я не собираюсь ни готовить, ни есть приготовленное тобой.

– Твое желание – мои руки, – он сбросил вызов и взглянул на Джема.

Уилл все еще опирался о колени. Поза была довольно расслабленной, но Джем поймал себя на том, что глазеет на пальцы, сжимающиеся и разжимающиеся на коленях, и на волосы, спадающие на глаза. Ему казалось, что влюбленность в Тессу – катастрофа, но влюбленность в Уилла будет еще хуже. Тот факт, что он знал их пару дней, а уже втрескался по уши, не облегчал ситуацию.

– И в чем был смысл?

– Доказать, что она тоже хочет, чтоб ты пришел, – отозвался Уилл.

Джем отстранился подальше. Подальше от синих глаз и великолепно завивающихся волос. С каких это пор его так влекли чужие волосы и руки?

Шли споры о том, было ли это врожденным или зависело от восприятия, но почти все соглашались с одним фактом. Притяжение всегда было сильным. Даже среди людей, между которыми не было взаимного физического желания – как в случае с Джемом – все равно присутствовало универсальное желание быть рядом со своей парой. Но он не ожидал, что все будет так серьезно.

Остановившись у двери, он скрестил руки в защитном жесте. Уилл не последовал за ним, лишь наблюдал.

– Я не хочу быть твоим другом, – Джем плотнее обхватил себя руками и закрыл глаза. Может, если он перестанет думать, изучать слишком пристально, будет не так больно.

Уилл молчал, и Джем не был уверен, что может договорить. Он не обернулся. Открыв глаза, лишь взглянул на дверь с прикрепленной табличкой по безопасности. И прочел, как спастись от пожара в случае опасности. Но на крохотной табличке с указанием лестниц не было нужных ему ответов. Пришлось вновь закрыть глаза.

– Думаю, будет лучше, если я просто уйду. Я хочу невозможного, и чем ближе я буду, тем будет больнее. Но спасибо. За приглашение.

Он обернулся забрать сумку и обнаружил, что Уилл встал. Его брови были нахмурены, а рот чуть приоткрыт, словно он хотел сказать что-то, но не мог подобрать слова. Протянув руку, Джем положил ее на его плечо. И почти не случайно коснулся кончиком пальца кожи прямо над воротником. То ли Уилл подошел ближе, то ли он сам. Они были совсем близко, увлеченные моментом. Замерли, будто в мыльном пузыре. Неверное движение – и он лопнет, а они свалятся обратно на грязную землю.

– Спасибо, – повторил Джем. Он не был уверен, за что именно благодарит. За приглашение на ужин или же за попытку все исправить или же просто за его существование.

– Я не хочу, чтоб ты снова исчез, – произнес Уилл.

– Езжай домой и будь счастлив.

– Пойдем со мной и тогда буду.

– Мир так не работает.

– Работает, – настаивал Уилл, вторгаясь в его личное пространство.

Его тело отреагировало иначе, чем в кафе, когда они в последний раз были так близко. Тогда им владели чувства дружбы и спокойствия, но он мог дышать. Сейчас же его живот сильно скрутило, а кожа на спине покалывала. Уилл не прикасался к нему. Ладонь Джема была единственной точкой соприкосновения, и даже она будто была наэлектризована. Он сделал вдох, забывая, что организму нужен кислород. Под рукой колотился пульс Уилла.

– Ты женат. Вы уже сделали свой выбор, и я увидел достаточно, чтобы признать, что выбор был верным. Я не часть всего этого, и вы не должны чувствовать вину. Вы не должны мне какое-либо место в своей жизни только потому, что на мне сломалась идеальная система соулмейтов. Где-то же она должна была сломаться – так всегда происходит в природе. Я ошибка, но это не ваша забота, – сказал Джем.

– Я ничего не должен тебе, – голос Уилла был наполнен злостью, и Джем рискнул поднять глаза с его рубашки выше, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Выражение лица соответствовало голосу. Напряженное и враждебное. Джем хотел отстраниться, однако Уилл обхватил его за шею. Его рука лежала так же, как и рука Джема, но хватка была в разы сильнее.

– Уилл… – начал он.

– Я десять лет по тебе скучал. Ты не можешь появиться в моей жизни, а затем вновь исчезнуть. Тесса наполовину в тебя влюблена, а она видела тебя лишь раз. И я это понимаю. Мне тоже хватило одного раза, – он замолчал, и Джем едва сделал глоток воздуха, который, кажется, был пропитан запахом Уилла. Успокоиться не удалось. – Она волновалась, защищала тебя, будто ты уже принадлежал ей. Иногда она поступает так со мной или с друзьями. Она не отправила тебе ни единого сообщения, но написала их сотни. Писала, исправляла снова и снова, удаляла и начинала заново. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной в качестве утешения твоим же словам. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной, потому что мы с ней оба этого желаем.

Джем попал в западню. В ловушку. Не из-за руки на плече, а из-за взгляда его глаз и того, как сильно он сам жаждал предлагаемое.

– Если ты не хочешь – это другое, но я отказываюсь принимать в качестве уважительной причины все это дерьмо о том, как работает мир. Только три человека в целом мире должны об этом волноваться, – договорил Уилл.

– Ладно.

Все его аргументы испарились. Он хотел этого слишком сильно.

Уилл обнял его, и напряжение чуть пошатнулось. Это был старт чего-то большого. Объятие принесло облегчение. Ничего не было решено, но ничего и не испортилось.


	4. IV

Они купили пиццу по пути в квартиру Эрондейлов. Джем влюбился в это место почти так же быстро, как и в его обитателей. Оно представляло собой загромождение книг, мягких тканей и мебели из «Икеи», собранной правильно в единичных случаях. Их смех, казалось, просачивался сквозь половицы. Джем хотел провести здесь остаток жизни.

Разговор о словах и желаниях снова был отложен. Они играли в притворство. И не были никем особенным. Просто друзьями. Они съели пиццу, а затем, вместо того чтобы отправиться домой и учиться, Джем удобно устроился на диване, разбираясь с домашними заданиями. И ему требовалось все его самообладание, дабы не отвлекаться. Потому что на том же самом диване сидела Тесса – ни разу его не касаясь – и читала свою книгу.

И это стало новой привычкой.

Следующие несколько недель он проводил у них вечера чаще, чем дома. Разбирался с домашней работой и оценками группы, спорил о кинематографе с Уиллом и поражался эксцентричному, но захватывающему юмору Тессы. Он пытался научить их приготовить пирожки по рецепту матери, и по итогу они сожгли всего лишь половину. Однажды вечером он помогал Тессе готовить с нуля лазанью и по итогу обжег все руки томатным соусом. И именно тогда он впервые к ней прикоснулся. Когда она потянулась мимо него к пакету с луком, касаясь плечом его груди.

Они замерли, отстранились друг от друга, но промолчали. Но после этого касаться стало проще. И она постепенно начала трогать его, как Уилл. Рука на предплечье. Колено к колену. Наклон совсем близко, чтобы взять что-то с другой стороны. Это было почти случайно.

Почти.

Через неделю после случая с лазаньей они снова сидели на кухне. И переключали радиостанции, пока не наткнулись на вальсовую мелодию и Тесса не попыталась вовлечь Уилла в танец. Стояла напротив него босая с бокалом вина в руке и пристально глядела ему в глаза. Он все отказывался, пока она не повернулась к Джему.

– Я заставила его ходить на курсы танцев перед свадьбой, – проговорила она. – Не верь, если он скажет, что не умеет танцевать.

– Я не умею танцевать, – повторил Уилл; он сидел за стойкой, болтая ногами, словно маленький ребенок. Рукава его рубашки были закатаны до локтей, и он опирался ладонями о бедра.

Были вещи, которые Джем никогда не рассматривал в качестве привлекательных. Пока в его жизни не появились Уильям Эрондейл и его предплечья.

– Могу поспорить, ты явно танцуешь лучше меня, – отозвался Джем. Обычно в школах, которые он посещал, организовывались всякие танцевальные кружки, но он никогда в них не записывался.

Отказы привели к уроку танцев. И почти случайные прикосновения разительно отличались от вальсирования. Несколько неудачных попыток выучить шаги, и она просто наплевала на все и положила голову ему на плечо, покачиваясь. Словно на танцах в средней школе, когда ни один не двигал ногами и все опасались того, куда положить руки.

Одной рукой Джем держал ее ладонь, другой – приобнимал за талию. Она была слишком близко – теплая, пахнущая домом. Он послал Уиллу наполовину панический и наполовину беспомощный взгляд. Тот же наблюдал за ними с мягким любопытством. Словно они выглядели очаровательно.

За месяц они вот так вот вплели его в свою жизнь. И никто это не обсуждал. Все складывалось само собой. Он засыпал на их диване и просыпался, обнаруживая, что его голова лежит на коленях Уилла, обсуждавшего с Тессой какую-то книгу. Он оставался на ночь в их беспорядочной комнате для гостей, а наутро Уилл одалживал ему свою одежду, которая была ему совершенно не впору, но пахла слишком приятно, и спорить не было никакого смысла.

Были вещи, которые не обсуждались, но все же границы становились размытыми. Один раз это случилось на маленьком балкончике в квартире Джема, когда Тесса рассказывала нечто, что заставило Уилла рассмеяться. И он наклонился к ней, целуя в губы. Потянувшись, она обняла его за шею, стоило ему прислонить ее к перилам, заставляя слегка прогнуться.

Джему следовало отвернуться, дать им немного пространства, но вместо этого он тупо пялился. Первой на него взглянула Тесса, и он наконец отвел взгляд, чувствуя, как пунцовеют щеки.

– Извини, – сказала она.

– Не за что извинять. Я вроде как предполагал, что вы обычно целуетесь, – он пытался перевести все в шутку, но это вышло неудачно.

Тесса протянула ему ладонь, и он сжал ее. Беспомощно. Настолько беспомощно, будто физически не мог отпустить. Уилл все еще прижимал ее к куску металла, ограждающему их от падения высотой в четыре этажа.

Он отстранился взглянуть на Джема.

– Но ты теперь можешь просить нас обо всем, – заметила она.

– В том числе понаблюдать. Ты всегда можешь попросить об этом, – добавил Уилл, и Тесса переглянулась с ним.

Джем сжал тонкие пальцы в своей ладони. Они настолько редко касались друг друга, что даже от ощущения ее ладони в своей он был взволнован. Он подался чуть вперед, переплетая их пальцы, прикасаясь плечом к плечу Уилла. И почти чувствовал тяжесть в их взглядах, но притворился, что ничего не замечает. Он не был уверен, что готов к подобному, но такого приглашения раньше не было. И упускать его было бессмысленно.

– Все еще хотите, чтобы я смотрел?

Уилл взглянул на Тессу, и улыбка, которой она его одарила, определенно сказала ему больше, нежели Джему, потому что он наклонился обратно и вновь поцеловал ее. Ее пальцы чуть сжались, и Джем погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону ее ладони, но не прикасался никак больше. Он хотел быть ближе. Желал коснуться ее волос, провести ладонью по шее, когда рука Уилла скользнула по ее плечам и вниз до талии. Хотел очертить линию подбородка Уилла, но сдержал себя, просто наблюдая со стороны.

Уилл просунул пальцы в петли ее джинсов, дабы притянуть ее ближе, но не убрал руку с талии. Пока не запутался пальцами в ее волосах, касаясь затылка и заставляя ее запрокинуть голову, а свободной рукой не обнял Джема за талию.

И обещание, данное Джемом самому себе, о том, что он не станет переступать черту, было забыто. Его рука легла на плечо Уилла, и он придвинулся ближе, прикасаясь к ним обоим одновременно. Он не был частью поцелуя, но определенно был частью момента.

И все могло бы зайти неизвестно куда тем вечером, если бы у Тессы не зазвонил телефон. И Джема это настолько застало врасплох, что он едва не подскочил. Он успел наклониться столь близко, что едва ли не зарылся носом в ее волосы, а теперь отстранялся, словно пойманный за чем-то нехорошим ребенок. Смущенный смех завершил столь приятный момент.

Неловкость за неловкостью, Джем аккуратно собирал эти моменты, поселяя их в уголках своей жизни. Он посвящал им каждое мгновение времени и пространства, которое только мог. Он больше не смотрел фильмы в одиночку на своем ноутбуке – вместо этого он смотрел их на стареньком диване у них в квартире. Он вытаскивал Уилла с собой на пробежки по утрам в субботу. Он уводил Тессу в свой кабинет, и они вместе разбирались с домашними заданиями. Он редактировал ее эссе, полные гениальных идей и извилистых речевых оборотов. Она просматривала его записи для дискуссионных групп по литературе и исправляла настолько хорошо, что даже его профессор подметил, насколько он вырос.

И все это стало для него новым определением дома.

***

– Я гуглил этикет сегодня, – голова Уилла лежала у Джема на плече.

Когда он сделал так впервые – во время просмотра какого-то фильма – Джем едва не забыл, как дышать. Уилл наклонился было, однако замер и поднял глаза. «Я не возражаю», – сказал тогда Джем, до конца не зная, правда это или нет. Когда Уилл был настолько близко, и Джем мог чувствовать его запах, ощущать, как мягкие волосы прикасаются к его шее, он не мог больше пребывать в своем режиме выживания, притворяясь, что ничего такого не происходит. И после этого у Уилла все это вошло в привычку. Он прижимался к нему настолько часто, что Джема это начало успокаивать и расслаблять вместо привычного напряжения.

– Зачем? Собираешься закатить званый ужин? – спросил Джем.

– Не такой этикет, – улыбнулся Уилл. – Хотя, если канун Рождества мы проведем с моими сестрами, придется глянуть и его. Тесс?

– Им будет плевать, если мы положим десертную ложку не на свое место, так что я бы об этом не беспокоилась. Элла будет весь вечер допрашивать Сесиль о том, не является ли ее новый парень ее соулмейтом. Это будет кошмарно, – отозвалась Тесса.

Она сидела рядом с Уиллом с другой стороны. И все еще не чувствовала себя так же свободно с прикосновениями. Она садилась рядом с Джемом, но никогда не прислонялась, хотя он догадывался, что, если бы обнял ее первым, она бы ответила. И эта мысль съедала его всякий раз, как она оказывалась рядом.

– Так о каком этикете речь? – осведомился Джем.

– Об этикете свиданий, – ответил Уилл.

– Мда?

Джем почти не думал о разговоре, отвлеченный той мыслью, что у Уилла были сестры. Тесса упоминала о своем брате, и сама идея о том, чтобы объяснить все происходящее кому-то из их семей, всплывала в его воображении. Эта мысль ему категорически претила.

– Не думаю, что когда-нибудь приглашал кого-нибудь на свидание, – проговорил Уилл.

– Приглашала Тесса, полагаю?

– Конечно, я был чертовски неловким в свои четырнадцать.

– И до сих пор таким остаешься, – наклонившись, Тесса потрепала его по волосам, целуя в лоб, пока он отворачивался к Джему, словно пытаясь скрыться от ее смеха. Она ушла, не выключая телевизор, на экране которого все еще горели рекомендации к просмотру фильмов.

Уилл вздохнул, устроив голову на чужом плече поудобнее.

– Как только соберусь, я позову тебя на свидание. И я думал, может, с мужчинами это делается по-другому.

Джем выпрямился, глядя на него, но Уилл не поднимал глаза. Глядел, не отрываясь, на экран. Джем смотрел на темную макушку, пытаясь совладать с мыслями, пока не заметил, что Уилл вертел в руках часы. Он щелкал застежкой туда-обратно, обводил пальцами край циферблата. И этот Уилл, действительно дико неловкий, разрушил его собственное беспокойство.

Он откинулся обратно, устраиваясь так, чтобы парень был еще ближе.

– И что пишут в интернете?

– Что если твой соулмейт одного с тобой пола, ты не должен идти по пути греховной жизни, что есть другие способы укрепить вашу связь, правильные и целомудренные, – ответил Уилл.

Джем расхохотался. Свернулся калачиком, придвигаясь ближе. Мир был полон людей, посвящавших свои жизни чему-то большему, нежели словам. Куча знаменитых историй о пророках со словами Бога, а не другого человека. Великие жертвы тех, кто оставил своих соулмейтов, дабы уйти в монастырь и служить великим силам, лежали в основе религий и мифов по всему свету, и почти все они напоминали о том, что пара святого поступила точно так же, и что они были вместе в следующей жизни.

Очень маленькая, но предельно громкая группа христиан, решившая, что однополые пары являлись угрозой их существованию, проводила свою кампанию уже несколько лет. Их никто не слушал. Католическая церковь ответила внезапному единичному прорыву их популярности положениями из Библии, подтверждавшими, что родственные души были святыми независимо от пола. Не то чтобы это сдерживало шум и злость.

Джем смеялся гораздо дольше положенного, уткнувшись носом в чужие волосы, но в комнате повисло напряжение, и, едва оно разрушилось, он опасался что-либо испортить. Он позволил себе прикоснуться к спине Уилла. Колени рядом, рука Джема на его рубашке, смущенный смех Уилла в районе его груди. Обычно он держал дистанцию так же, как и Тесса, редко был инициатором чего-либо, но сейчас проигнорировал тихий голосок подсознания.

– Да, – сказал он.

– Да? Да, мы должны остерегаться греха, или другое да? – спросил Уилл.

– Думаю, миру нужно больше греха, – со смешком ответил Джем. – Я бы очень хотел пойти с тобой на свидание. Твоя жена идет с нами?

– Нет, – Уилл наконец заставил себя поднять взгляд.

Джем привык быть самым нервным. Он уже принял то, что ему будет неудобно больше всех, однако сейчас он сидел, глядя на абсолютно беззащитного Уилла. Тот выглядел неловко, и Джем прикоснулся к его щеке.

Закрытые двери. Он позволил втянуть себя в их маленький мирок, но в нем не существовало какой-то аккуратной линии между друзьями и чем-то большим. Там существовала стена. В ней были маленькие дырочки, сквозь которые Джем мог видеть достаточно невозможного будущего, чтобы потешить свое воображение, но стена была нерушимой. И он это принял. А теперь Уилл распахнул дверь со скрипом, и Джем впервые в жизни осознал, насколько отчаянно ждал этого.

– Теория, – Уилл сглотнул, взглянул на дверь, за которой была Тесса, и затем обратно на Джема, – такова: если это сработает, все должно работать хорошо как по частям, так и целиком. Я не знаю никаких правил, интернет был бесполезен, поэтому я подумал, что можно начать с кофе. Тебе же нравятся кошки, правда?

– Да, – Джем нахмурился смене темы. При чем здесь были кошки?

– Недавно открылось новое котокафе, и я подумал, что тебе это придется по душе. Оно в центре, но не сильно далеко. Можем сходить туда вечером, или, скажем, днем в воскресенье.

Уилл чуть-чуть заговаривался, и Джем улыбнулся шире. Все еще бесформенное «это» по другую сторону стены сейчас, казалось, набирало вес.

– Он собрался со словами? – высунула голову из-за двери Тесса.

– С трудом, – произнес Джем.

– Ты… ты… – она остановилась, скрестив руки на груди и облокотившись о дверной косяк.

Он почти всегда видел ее рядом с Уиллом и успел позабыть, что она сама по себе была высока. В спину ей бил свет с кухни, и из-за этого ее фигура выглядела немного бесплотно.

– Спрашиваешь, сказал ли я «да»?

– Да нет, – она вздохнула, устраиваясь на краю дивана рядом с ними.

Он протянул ей руку, которую она тут же взяла. Джем невольно улыбнулся. Уилл все еще прислонялся к его плечу, и он не был уверен, что когда-нибудь оправится от эффекта близости этих двоих людей. Создавалось впечатление какой-то легкой неправильности. Будто они ломали систему.

– Ты сам хочешь этих свиданий? Мне не хочется, чтобы ты чувствовал себя так, будто мы втягиваем тебя куда-то, где тебе некомфортно. Если ты хочешь, чтоб все оставалось как есть, мы не пересечем никаких черт, – пояснила Тесса.

Джем поцеловал ее пальцы. Выражение лица девушки было нечитаемым. Она пыталась оставаться серьезной, и он кинул взгляд на Уилла, наблюдавшего за ними с улыбкой. Джем перевернул ее руку, поцеловал ладонь, а затем запястье. Они прикасались друг к другу намного меньше, нежели он и Уилл, и эти действия вызвали мурашки вдоль позвоночника.

– Я хочу их пересечь.

Возможно, он уже переступил какие-то границы, раз она глядела на него с приоткрытым ртом, но он лишь отпустил ее руку и улыбнулся.

Но ничего не зашло дальше, пусть Джем того и желал всем сердцем. Они двигались медленно. Свидание за чашкой кофе прошло неплохо. У Джема не было много опыта в свиданиях, но в кафе было полно котов, отвлекавших их в неловкие моменты. Они даже сделали ставки на то, разговаривали ли о них бариста, и смеялись больше всех в заведении.


	5. V

Встречаться с Тессой было не настолько комфортно. Нервничая, они были не в состоянии отыскать ту точку, где прерывались все границы. Юмор Тессы мелькал вспышками тут и там, перед тем как исчезнуть. Она не могла выдерживать зрительный контакт и прикасалась к нему еще меньше, когда они были наедине. Его это попросту убивало, а все попытки стараться сильнее только ухудшали ситуацию.

Одним вечером после ужина, больше напоминавшего плохое собеседование на работу, нежели что-то приятное, она сидела в его машине. На ней было голубое платье, по цвету очень напоминающее цвет глаз Уилла, а волосы были уложены в неряшливые кудри, умудряющиеся выглядеть очень элегантно. Она глазела на потолок автомобиля, и Джем помедлил, прежде чем завести двигатель, наблюдая за ней. Закрыв глаза, она сделала вдох и задержала дыхание.

– Я не знаю, как испытывать влечение к кому-либо, – она произнесла это так, словно разговаривала сама с собой.

– Я тебя не привлекаю? – это было облегчение – получить ответ на вопрос, вставший между ними. Было больно, но все лучше, нежели страх того, что он делал все как-то неправильно.

– Проблема не в этом. А во мне. Меня к тебе так тянет. Не могу думать ни о чем другом, когда ты находишься в одной со мной комнате. Мне было тринадцать, когда я встретила Уилла. До него я даже не влюблялась ни в кого. Мы вместе выросли, и я никого никогда не хотела. Даже в том смысле, в котором людей привлекают знаменитости. Просто не хотела. Либо Уилл, либо никто, – проговорила она.

Джем глядел на нее, но она не возвращала взгляд. Ее глаза были закрыты, голова откинута назад, будто бы ее мучила какая-то боль. Он слишком крепко сжимал руль – единственный способ удержать себя, дабы не прикоснуться к ней.

– И появился ты, – сказала она, и слова принялись вылетать быстро, прежде чем ее волнение могло помешать словесному потоку. – И, возможно, ты самый красивый человек, которого я только встречала. Если расскажешь это Уиллу, я тебя убью, но это так. И у тебя такая улыбка, отличная от всех остальных. Она словно секрет, который могут увидеть лишь немногие люди, и я провожу слишком много времени, думая о том, что могу сказать или сделать, что заставило бы тебя улыбнуться мне вот так, но теперь, когда ты здесь, напротив, я ничего из этого не могу вспомнить. А у вас с Уиллом все получается так легко, и я не знаю, как сделать все так же. Я все разрушаю.

– Тесс, – произнес он, и она повернулась взглянуть на него.

– Ты знал, что в этом замешана биология? – она все еще говорила торопливо, но уже с ним, а не с крышей, едва не заговариваясь. – И, думаю, частично в этом и заключается наша проблема. Вы с Уиллом прикасаетесь друг к другу совершенно ненавязчиво, а я не могу даже поразмыслить об этом и все взвесить. Твое тело подстраивается под тело твоей пары. Совпадающее сердцебиение и дыхание. Дело в феромонах – присущем всем нам инстинкте. Твое тело жаждет быть ближе к человеку, который тебе предназначен. Наши сознания инстинктивно понимают это. Та их часть, расположенная вне рационального мышления и личности. Это те же волны, которые заметны между родителями и их детьми.

– Тесс, – попытался он снова, и она наконец взяла себя в руки.

– Возможно, я прочла несколько книг по психологии.

– Я не знал большинство из этого, – отозвался Джем.

– Посмотри на меня. Я швыряюсь фактами, будто сумасшедшая энциклопедия. Прости за то, что все так сложно, – мягко проговорила она.

– Не проси прощения, твоей вины тут нет.

– Есть, потому что все, о чем я могу думать рядом с тобой – это как бы тебя поцеловать.

Он наклонился к ней. Ему казалось, он в состоянии произнести что-нибудь утешительное, чтобы облегчить ее волнение. И все это не сорвалось с губ, едва она произнесла «поцеловать». Он наклонился еще ближе, и ее глаза расширились. Сократив расстояние, перегнувшись через коробку передач, он перекинул руку через спинку ее сидения.

И она первой его поцеловала.

На вкус она была как лимонный десерт, который заказывала в ресторане, и какое-то мгновение это было невероятно нежно. Но это не продлилось долго. Ее рот приоткрылся во вздохе наполовину удивления и наполовину облегчения. Он углубил поцелуй. И не имел ни малейшего понятия, как сделать все правильно, но тогда было наплевать. Он позволил своему телу решать за себя. И не думал, когда его рука скользнула по ее волосам, растрепывая кудри, чтобы они обрамили ее лицо. Ее кожа была теплой, и она что-то шепнула, показывая, что он все делает правильно.

Наклонившись через консоль, она задрала платье достаточно для того, чтобы перекинуть ногу через его бедра. Его глаза распахнулись, и он поймал ее за талию, помогая сохранить равновесие. Места было не особенно много, но им давно было все равно. Джем притянул ее еще ближе, и она рассмеялась, когда ее колено соскользнуло с края сидения. Целуя ее, пока она все еще улыбалась и была так близко, он был уверен, что ее книги по биологии были правы и их сердцебиения совпадали. Сердца бились с дикой частотой, но с частотой одинаковой.

Он попытался помочь ей сесть удобнее, но она опять соскользнула. И выругалась, когда ее колено обо что-то ударилось, после чего они вдвоем рассмеялись. Уткнувшись носом в его шею, она смеялась так, будто пыталась этим выплеснуть неловкость, скопившуюся за все эти недели. Он смеялся вместе с ней, не отпуская ее. Она развернулась, усаживаясь поудобнее на его коленях, закидывая ноги на пассажирское сидение.

– Что случилось с твоей обувью? – поинтересовался он.

– Спала, – ответила она. – Думаю, она застряла где-то между сидением и дверью.

Она прильнула к его плечу, и они просто сидели вот так, на парковке ресторана, где их мог заметить кто угодно. Он хотел отвезти ее домой и узнать, как далеко это может зайти, когда пространства будет побольше, но не хотел отталкивать ее. Этого было достаточно. Даже более чем достаточно. Потеряться в Тессе вот так было намного лучше, чем он воображал.

– Вот она, – девушка провела пальцем по его щеке.

– Хм? – пробормотал он.

– Та улыбка, которую я все хотела разыскать.

– Думаю, ты определенно отыщешь ее, если сделаешь так снова.

– Подмечено, – проговорила она со смешком – такого смеха он от нее никогда не мог добиться, потому что она берегла его лишь для Уилла.

Джем проводил ее до двери, однако не принял приглашение зайти. Он поцеловал ее в холле у дверей квартиры, и этот поцелуй больше походил на первый, нежели предыдущий. Мягкий, длительный, волнительный в хорошем смысле – вызывал бабочек в животе, да и глаза было невозможно открыть. Он уехал домой с улыбкой на губах и настолько сильным желанием выплеснуть это все в музыку, что пришлось взять скрипку и отправиться в музыкальный зал.

***

Вскоре после этого их настиг декабрь. Из ниоткуда возникли сестры Уилла, отнимая все то небольшое свободное время, которое Тесса не посвящала подготовке к экзаменам. Они все еще занимались вместе, на сей раз прикасаясь друг к другу больше, чем прежде, но практически не проводили время друг у друга на коленях. Уилл все больше отвлекался на них двоих и привык использовать Джема как предлог избегать особенно нежелательных семейных поездок.

– У Сесиль новый парень – невероятный богач, его отец втянут в какой-то ужасающий скандал, и он сам конкретно недалекий. Она вытащила нас на бранч вчера и теперь отпускает намеки по поводу того, что заявится к нам на ужин. Если она это сделает, Тесс убьет нас всех, попросту вырежет всю семейную ветку, чтобы спокойно поучиться, – сказал как-то Уилл, плюхнувшись на диван в гостиной Джема.

– И ты посчитал, что тут безопаснее? – спросил тот.

– В целом, когда все это будет закончено, я помогу ей спрятать тела. Мы вписали это в наши свадебные клятвы, но сперва я должен пережить первую бойню, – отозвался Уилл. – Сесиль позвонит, я не отвечу, она позвонит Тессе, та скажет, что меня нет дома. Я выбью себе еще один свободный день. А на следующий день Элла, Сесиль, Джессамина и этот мудак придут и найдут меня, и мне придется присоединиться к их рождественскому шоппингу.

Перед Джемом были разложены тонны заметок и грамматических таблиц. Он точно так же по уши зарылся в учебе, как и Тесса, но не ворчал, когда его прерывали, как она, что и показалось Уиллу наилучшей опцией – точнее, приглашением. Как человеку, привыкшему к одиночеству, Джему это казалось одновременно милым и раздражающим, и это сочетание запутывало его настолько, что он не мог попросить Уилла уйти.

– Ты тоже должен пойти, – сказал Уилл.

– На шоппинг с твоими сестрами? – уточнил Джем.

– Да.

– Сесиль и этот так выбешивающий тебя бойфренд как бы встречаются. Кажется, ты упоминал, что Элла и Джессамина помолвлены, а вы с Тессой женаты. Я сюда не вписываюсь. Буду ходячей неловкостью и седьмым колесом.

– Седьмое колесо ничего не значит, – не согласился Уилл. – Мне надо начать закладывать фундамент для знакомства тебя с моими родителями, чтобы к тому моменту они были на моей стороне. Для мамы это будет очень странно, отцу не будет до этого дела, но я все еще хочу удостовериться, что ты понравишься Сесиль и Элле, чтобы для всех все показалось нормальным. Сиси может убедить кого или что угодно, даже нашу мать.

– Ты хочешь познакомить меня с родителями? – спросил Джем.

Он обернулся, но не увидел ничего больше, чем свисавшие с края дивана ноги. Поднявшись, он подошел ближе, опираясь о спинку. Взглянул вниз на Уилла, возившегося с чехлом от мобильного телефона. Он закрывал и снова открывал его. Закрывал и открывал. Он взглянул на Джема, запрокидывая назад голову и отводя волосы с глаз. И пытался прикрыть свою нервозность уверенной улыбкой, которая, как предположил Джем, для него была столь же натуральной, как и дыхание.

– Да, – сказал Уилл.

– Зачем? Разве это не усложнит все происходящее без меры? – поинтересовался Джем. Он глядел на парня, пытаясь сдержать медленно расползающуюся на лице улыбку. Ему хотелось выглядеть серьезно, но уголки губ все равно ползли вверх.

– Это не проходящая вещь. Если бы ты был парнем на стороне или если бы у нас просто был секс ради острых ощущений, тогда да, конечно, ни моим, ни твоим родителям рассказывать было бы нельзя, но все ведь обстоит не так. Я хочу, чтобы это продлилось. Знаю, мы еще не выяснили, как все работает, все это ново и странно, но это отношения на первых стадиях развития, а не фаза, которую мы проходим и из которой вырастаем, – выражение лица Уилла сменилось: в дерзкой улыбке промелькнула нотка уязвимости. – По крайней мере, так все обстоит для меня.

Джем забрался на диван, и глаза Уилла расширились. Он уперся коленями в диван по обе стороны от талии Уилла и улыбнулся от воспоминания о том, как Тесса сидела на нем точно так же. У Джема путались мысли, когда он склонялся над лежащим без движения парнем, но вспышка сомнения Уилла испарилась, сменяясь какой-то другой нервозностью. Он все еще держал в руках телефон, и Джем забрал его, засовывая в собственный карман.

– Для меня тоже, – сказал он.

Казалось, Уилл не знает, что ему делать с руками, поэтому Джем переплел вместе их пальцы и держал так, пока на лице парня не расплылась улыбка. Джем наклонился ближе, и Уилл обнял его за талию. Размеры снова удивляли. Джем был высок, никогда не чувствовал себя маленьким человеком, однако у Уилла были крупные ладони, он был широкоплеч, и Джем просто хотел поменяться с ним местами, дабы почувствовать на себе его вес.

Но не сделал этого. Ему слишком нравилось, как на него смотрит Уилл. Он наклонился нос к носу. Уилл потянулся за поцелуем, но Джем отстранился. Не потому, что не захотел, а потому, что напряжение от близости заставляло его сердце биться чаще, и он жаждал продлить этот момент еще чуть-чуть дольше. Рука Уилла переместилась с его талии на шею, и он выпрямился, садясь.

– Мне действительно надо учиться, – Джем принялся отстраняться.

– Нет-нет, учиться скучно, тебе это не нужно, ты не можешь оставить меня вот так, – надулся Уилл, удерживая его за бедро, притягивая обратно, кожа к коже. Осознание того, что Уилл мог его удержать, удивило. И, должно быть, толика удивления проявилась на лице, потому что от одного короткого взгляда Уилл ослабил хватку. Он прикоснулся к поясу Джема прямо над линией брюк и взглянул ему в глаза. Не удерживая, но все еще требуя.

Джем рассмеялся, и Уилл одарил его щенячьим взглядом вкупе с надутыми губами. Его свободная рука прикоснулась к животу и скользнула к груди. Вздохнув, Джем отказался от дальнейшего дразнения. Склонившись над Уиллом, затормозил лишь на мгновение, дождавшись улыбки, прежде чем вовлечь его в поцелуй.

Улыбнувшись, Уилл ответил на поцелуй, обхватывая его лицо руками и притягивая еще ближе. На мгновение воцарилась суматоха из рук, позже сменившаяся медленными поцелуями. Уилл держался. Заключив парня в объятия, не отпускал от себя. Они прижимались друг к другу, и Джем позволил себе зарыться пальцами в волосы Уилла. Если они и были уложены, когда он пришел, то они определенно будут напоминать воронье гнездо, когда он уйдет. По ощущению спутанные кудри были мягкими, будто шелк, скользя по пальцам Джема. Руки Уилла путешествовали по его спине, по бедрам, по груди.

Джем не носил свой мобильный телефон в кармане и никогда не ставил на беззвучный режим, так что он едва не подскочил от изумления, когда зазвонил телефон Уилла. И тот поймал его, прежде чем парень свалился с дивана. Уилл, ища телефон, засунул руку в карман Джема, не с первой попытки находя искомое. И скривился при виде экрана, прежде чем ответить.

– Ты умираешь? – пауза. – Страдаешь? – еще одна. – Каким-то еще образом ранена и нуждаешься в помощи? – пауза, в течение которой Джем хихикнул и тут же закрыл рот рукой. – Тогда я ничего не желаю слышать. Поговорим завтра, Эл!

Он сбросил вызов и потянулся обратно, просовывая руки в задние карманы джинсов Джема. Он сел, чтобы было удобнее, и Джем очутился прямиком на его коленях. Его сердце билось так, будто стремилось взлететь, и лицо Уилла было так близко.

– Твой телефон снова звонит, – заметил Джем.

– А у тебя классная задница, – сообщил ему Уилл, полностью игнорируя звонок; комментарий заставил Джема рассмеяться, прежде чем они вновь поцеловались.

И тогда зазвонил уже его собственный телефон. Знакомый рингтон будто заставил его вернуться в реальный мир. Увернувшись от рук Уилла, он встал, намереваясь ответить. Уилл не остался на месте. Он обнял Джема со спины, пока тот брал телефон. И Джем даже не пытался сдержать улыбку, когда парень положил подбородок ему на плечо. И откинулся назад.

– Привет, Тесса, – произнес он.

– Сестра Уилла очень обеспокоена тем, что он по какой-то причине мне изменяет, – сказала та. – Поэтому я сказала ей, что позвоню его бойфренду, дабы убедиться в обратном.

Джем снова расхохотался, и каким-то образом телефон оказался на громкой связи, а Уилл и Элла препирались друг с другом. У него не было ни братьев, ни сестер. У него никогда особенно и друзей-то не было, потому было достаточно странно слушать их пикирование. Уилл играл свою роль бойфренда серьезнее, чем ожидал Джем, и Элла восприняла это сперва как шутку, но каким-то образом Джем все же оказался приглашенным на шоппинг, который Уилл так пытался избежать.

– Я об этом пожалею?

– Вероятно, но давай вообразим, что этой крохотной интерлюдии не случалось, и вернемся к дивану и ничегонеделанию, – отозвался Уилл.

Шоппинг с Эрондейлами оказался бесценным опытом, особенно когда Уилл разыграл целое шоу из их статуса бойфрейндов. Они держались за руки, целовали друг друга в щеки и по сто раз отвечали на вопросы Эллы о том, кто такой Джем. Она ни разу не спросила «Достопочтенны ли твои намерения?», но Джем все ожидал подобный вопрос. У Эллы были медового оттенка волосы и глаза на тон светлее, чем у ее брата и сестры. Они с Тессой переглядывались порой так, будто понимали друг друга лучше остальных.

Невеста Эллы была еще блондинестее и являла собой настоящую красотку-кинозвезду. И тоже, казалось, не была в восторге от родственников Эллы. Она теплее относилась к Сесиль, нежели к Уиллу, но последнему, казалось, было наплевать. Она редко отходила от Эллы, и они вдвоем синхронно впадали в замешательство, стоило Уиллу сказать что-нибудь глупое либо Сесиль сделать что-то неженственное.

Уловив минутку, Тесса ввела Джема в курс дела Джессамины, пока они сторожили вещи, а остальные покупали еду на фудкорте. Она была сиротой, которой принадлежал трастовый фонд огромнее, чем ВВП некоторых стран – и при этом при всем не имела к нему доступа еще ближайшие два года. Они с Эллой были соулмейтами, встретившись, когда Элла работала волонтером в агентстве по поддержке приемных детей. Джессамина не слишком хорошо относилась к тем, кто был в курсе, что она приемная, и Джем поклялся молчать.

Сесиль официально все еще не нашла свою пару, как и не говорила о том, являлись ли они с высоким зеленоглазым парнем, которого она притащила сегодня с собой, соулмейтами. Джессамина и Элла швырялись намеками, пытаясь выбить из Габриэля ответ, стараясь зажать Сесиль в углу, когда парни были в другом магазине. Тесса находило все происходящее забавным. Сесиль, кажется, соглашалась с этим. Габриэль половину времени выглядел так, будто собирался упасть в обморок от смущения.

– Знаешь, они так зациклены друг на друге, что это реально здорово, что у них есть ты, – сказала Сесиль Джему, когда они стояли у магазина хозтоваров.

– О чем ты? – спросил он.

– Уилл и Тесс. У них даже друзья не друзья, а просто приятели. Одноклассники или коллеги по работе. Обычно они не впускают людей в свой маленький мирок, но ты им действительно нравишься. И это хорошо. Так что добро пожаловать в семью, Бойфренд, – рассмеялась она, прежде чем оставить его одного и уйти ругаться с родственниками о том, нужна ли их матери хрустальная чаша для пунша.


	6. VI

Шоппинг с Эрондейлами случился как раз под конец экзаменов. Три дня спустя он повел Тессу на свидание, чтобы отпраздновать завершение семестра, и во время этого свидания она пыталась научить его кататься на коньках. Ему потребовалось ужасно много времени на это, но в конечном итоге удалось стоять, держа ее за руку, а не хватаясь за нее до синяков в попытках не упасть. Она утверждала, что катается не слишком хорошо, но в его глазах выглядела грациозно. Шарф развевался за ее спиной, когда она отъехала от него и вернулась обратно.

После горячего шоколада, которым они пытались отогреть пальцы на руках и ногах, он повез ее к себе домой. Она все еще держала в руках стаканчик, пока они поднимались вверх по улице от остановки автобуса. Джем не заметил автомобиль на гостевой парковке: он был слишком занят, разглядывая ее саму. И толкнул дверь в свою квартиру – оттуда полился свет и повалил запах готовящейся еды.

– Джиан! – высунула голову из кухни его мать, держа в одной руке ложку и широко улыбаясь.

На случай необходимости он дал родителям запасные ключи. Но они никогда ими не пользовались. И не приезжали к нему в гости с той недели, как он переехал сюда. Не звонили и не намекали. Просто появились из ниоткуда.

– Здравствуй, мама, – проговорил он, когда она обняла его.

Она выглядела так, будто собиралась пуститься в какие-то длинные рассказы, но тут заметила Тессу. Та стояла позади Джема все еще в шапке и шарфе, чувствуя себя неудобно под пристальным взглядом миниатюрной незнакомки. Джем даже попытался взглянуть на свою мать глазами чужого человека. Вэнь Ю была сильной и напористой, невысокой и очень красивой, громкой, привыкшей перескакивать с языка на язык во время разговора. На ней было черное платье, волосы были собраны – похоже, они пришли с какого-то вечера, судя по тому, что на кухне висел пиджак и валялись туфли на каблуках.

– Мама, это Тесса. Тесса, это моя мать, Вэнь Ю, – произнес Джем.

Они обменялись рукопожатием, и его мать взглянула на него расширившимися глазами; Джему тут же стало неуютно. Оставалось молча молиться, чтобы мать дождалась ухода Тессы, прежде чем приступить к тому же допросу, который осуществляли Элла и Уилл недели напролет по отношению к Сесиль.

Отец Джема выглядел еще более удивленным, и до Джема дошло, что он никогда не приводил девушек домой, да даже никогда не упоминал родителям их имен. Его отношения всегда заканчивались еще до их серьезного развития, не говоря уже о знакомстве с родителями.

Джон Карстейрс был высоким и худым – хоть и не настолько, как Джем – и его волосы были светлее. Он снял пиджак и галстук, но все еще был в рубашке, а волосы были уложены. Они оба выглядели слишком странно в квартире Джема.

Вэнь Ю наблюдала за Тессой, и девушка, казалось, растеряла все свои остатки юмора. Она вела себя тихо и очень нервничала. Была вежлива и сама на себя не похожа. Джем оставался рядом с ней, сидел поблизости, пока его родители задавали общие вопросы об учебе, планах на работу, месте рождения. Его мать подала на стол какую-то лапшу, однако Джем не обратил ни малейшего внимания ни на тип, ни на вкус.

– А что насчет родителей? – поинтересовался у Тессы его отец.

– Я их не помню, они погибли в автокатастрофе, когда мне было три. Меня вырастила тетя. Мы с кузеном Нейтом росли вместе как брат и сестра.

Джем взглянул на нее. Об этом он не знал. В тот единственный раз, когда она упоминала Нейта – когда рассказывала, как познакомилась с Уиллом – она назвала его своим братом.

– Наверное, следует пригласить твою тетю и брата к нам на ужин, пока мы здесь, собраться в тихом семейном кругу, – сказал Джон.

Джем послал ему взгляд, который остался проигнорированным. Джем знал, почему на ней так зациклились: родители думали, что она его соулмейт. Они пытались заставить ее почувствовать себя как дома, однако для политиков читали язык ее тела просто отвратительно. Она слушала их рассказы, улыбалась, но ей становилось некомфортно всякий раз, как приходилось отвечать на личные вопросы.

– Моя тетя умерла, а мой брат… – Тесса замолчала, неловко поведя плечами. И не подняла взгляд, продолжая: – Вне зоны доступа. Наверное, мне пора домой. Была очень рада с вами познакомиться.

Она встала из-за стола, не доев свою порцию, и схватило пальто и ботинки, не надевая ничего на себя. Девушка исчезла в коридоре, и какое-то мгновение Джем просто пялился ей вслед.

– В следующий раз просто позвоните, перед тем как появиться тут, – бросил Джем сконфуженным родителям, перед тем как побежать догонять Тессу.

В холле ее уже не было. Она обнаружилась на улице, застегивала молнию на куртке. Молча приблизившись, он застегнул ее сам. Она перехватила его взгляд, но тоже не произнесла ни слова.

– Я отвезу тебя домой. Возьмем их машину.

Ключи он схватил совершенно случайно, а учитывая, насколько она была расстроена – даже не смогла застегнуть куртку – оставлять ее тут не стоило ни на секунду.

Тесса не стала спорить, позволила ему усадить себя в родительскую дорогую машину – он все еще не знал, где они берут подобные автомобили, в прокате или в посольстве. Если родители захотят уехать, возьмут его машину, и плевать, что в ней нет кожаных сидений. Он был зол, однако не понимал, что могло так расстроить Тессу. А та смотрела в окно. И не издавала ни звука, пока они ехали по улицам города.

Он проводил ее до двери, и она остановилась, схватившись за ручку. Выражение ее лица было серьезным и опечаленным. Он не смел к ней прикасаться. Не знал, стоит ли сейчас это делать.

– У тебя милые родители.

– Напористые, я бы сказал, – заметил он.

– Нет, они и правда очень милые. Мне жаль, что я так расстроилась. Просто это не лучшая тема. Мне стоило что-то сказать, просто я не знала, что именно, – проговорила она.

– Ты не обязана объясняться.

Казалось, это ее подтолкнуло. Потому что девушка, открыв дверь, взяла его за руку, увлекая за собой. В квартире было пусто, но здесь он чувствовал себя еще больше как дома. Она прошла на кухню, поставила чайник. Все молча. И не произнесла ни слова, пока они не сели на диван со свежезаваренным чаем в руках.

Какое-то мгновение она просто сидела рядом. Потом, закинув ноги ему на колени, положила голову ему на плечо. Он обнял ее, притянув ближе, и ждал, пока она не выпила почти весь чай.

– История не слишком приятная, – наконец сказала она.

– Я все равно хочу услышать.

– Мой брат – настоящий эгоист, он никогда ни о чем не думает. Он из тех людей, которые пытаются быстро обогатиться и думают, что могут выйти сухими из воды. Он торговал наркотиками и задолжал букмекерам в карточных играх. Он устраивался на работу для вида, собирался переехать в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы его не нашли. Такие дела. А затем он появлялся, улыбался и рассчитывал, что все сойдет с рук. Иногда это срабатывало, иногда нет, но чаще все проходило гладко.

Он не мог разглядеть ее лицо: она смотрела в свою почти пустую чашку, отгородившись от него завесой волос. Отставив свою кружку в сторону, он перебирал густые пряди, пока она говорила.

– Моя тетя всегда верила, что он не занимался ничем плохим. Даже когда он появлялся дома пьяным и закидывал ноги на телевизор, на который она откладывала месяцами. Даже когда он крал ее украшения и закладывал в ломбарде. Даже когда его ловили и ему приходилось работать в лагерях для правонарушителей, она все еще думала, что с ним все будет в порядке. Может, так бы оно и было, если бы он не связался с клубом «Пандемониум». Они говорят, что они лучше, чем уличные банды, но на деле это не так.

Тесса сделала глубокий вдох.

– Однажды они пришли за Нейтом; он просрочил выплату долга, и они застали его дома. Завязалась драка, в ход пошло оружие, и Харриет случайно подстрелили. Я утянула ее в кухню, а все остальные, включая Нейта, сбежали. Она была его матерью, а он просто убежал, даже не попытавшись помочь. Она погибла, не дождавшись скорой. Пуля пробила легкое. Это не тема для обсуждения за столом.

– Когда это произошло? – спросил он.

– Как раз до моего выпуска из школы. На выпускном присутствовала лишь семья Уилла. Три недели спустя мы поженились. Нейт уже был под следствием, когда начались экзамены. Тем летом он загремел в тюрьму. По крайней мере, суд был быстрым. Он получил лишь три года. Его судили за наркотики, но не за убийство.

Тесса снова замолчала. Да и Джем ничего не говорил. Не мог даже ни о чем подумать. Она ни о чем и не просила. Просто свернулась у него под боком и закрыла глаза. Он забил на то, что забрал родительскую машину, и остался с ней рядом. Уложил девушку на кровать, прижал ее к себе, пока она не уснула. Ее спокойное дыхание его убаюкало, и он задремал, все еще прижимая ее к груди.

***

Позже его разбудил Уилл. Он не знал, как долго проспал, но рука, на которой лежала Тесса, сильно затекла. Ему было тепло, а встать было тяжело. Момент мог бы быть прекрасным, если бы не выражение лица Уилла. Он не то чтобы хмурился. Другой человек на его месте, возможно, и выглядел бы нейтрально, но Джем не помнил, чтобы Уилл хоть когда-нибудь смотрел на него так.

Он протянул свободную руку, и Уилл сжал ее, но выражение его лица не поменялось. Руки Уилла все еще были холодными с улицы. Джем еще не до конца проснулся, чтобы задавать вопросы, поэтому лишь притянул его ладонь к лицу и поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

– Все в порядке? – шепотом спросил Уилл.

– Мои родители устроили нам засаду. Они пытались быть милыми, но оказались докучливыми, поднимали не те темы. Она рассказала мне о том, что случилось с ее тетей, – отозвался он.

Уилл кивнул, но не расслабился.

Джем выпутался из объятий Тессы, уложив ее обратно на подушки. Она не проснулась. Какое-то мгновение он смотрел на нее, прежде чем подняться, ухватившись за руку Уилла. Тот слегка улыбнулся, но и его внимание было приковано лишь к Тессе. Джем, окончательно проснувшись, мог почувствовать его дискомфорт, хоть и не понимал, в чем причина.

– Я пойду, – он потянулся к Уиллу, целуя его в щеку.

Это привлекло внимание парня. Его глаза потемнели, брови были сведены – непонимание, гнев или что-то совсем иное.

– Нет. Ты не обязан.

– Тогда скажи мне, в чем дело.

– Ни в чем.

– Лгун.

Уилл утащил его в коридор, прижимая к стене. На секунду Джему показалось, что на него сейчас наорут или его вообще ударят, но вместо этого парень просто прислонился ближе, опустив голову на его плечо. Вздрогнув, Джем обнял его, удерживая. Его нос был холодным, а волосы слегка влажными от растаявшего снега. Он пах зимой и ночью, и Джем прислонился еще ближе.

– Скажи мне, – шепнул Джем.

– Я эгоистичный идиот, – пробормотал Уилл.

– Есть немного, но я все еще не понимаю, что тебя так расстроило.

– Она любит тебя. Ты ей так нравишься, она любит проводить с тобой время, ты можешь заставить ее улыбнуться…

Уилл замолчал, да и Джем ничего не говорил, хотя его сердце билось в учащенном режиме. Он обнял Уилла покрепче, стараясь не пугаться того, что тот мог еще сказать.

– Уилл? – наконец выдавил он, когда тот молчал уже слишком долго.

– Мне это в тебе нравится. Мне нравится, что вы с Тессой такие, какие есть, и нравится то, что между нами, но я просто не осознавал, насколько сильно она тебя любит. Такое доверие не дается ей легко. Она не раскрывается людям, не рассказывает об этом случае. Потому что тогда к ней относятся по-другому. Будто ее надо жалеть, будто она очередная в списке печальных историй.

– Думаешь, я так поступлю? – осведомился Джем.

– Нет, – отозвался Уилл, и, когда вновь воцарилась тишина, Джему захотелось его придушить, хотя на этот раз и не пришлось подталкивать. – Ты для нее лучше, чем я. Во всем. Ты умнее меня, твоя карьера сложится намного лучше моей, ты более терпелив, более добр. Ты лучше кого бы то ни было. Никогда – никогда с тех пор, как мы сидели на трибунах за школой и разговаривали, даже не глядя друг на друга – ни разу я не думал, что могу ее потерять.

У Джема на это не было ответа, но Уиллу он и не был нужен. Не сейчас. Он продолжал говорить.

– В этом вся прелесть системы соулмейтов. Ты находишь человека и знаешь, что он твой навечно. Я эгоистичная сволочь, и меня это устраивает. Моя пара. Моя Тесса. И мне нравится, что теперь в моей жизни есть ты. Мой Джем.

Уилл поднял голову, и они оказались нос к носу. Он был напряжен. Не грустен, не сердит, просто заметно напряжен.

– Ты боишься, что мы сбежим вместе и оставим тебя одного? – спросил Джем.

Уилл перевел глаза на потолок, затем обратно на него, словно растеряв все слова. В квартире царил полумрак: единственный источник света пробивался откуда-то из гостиной, и лицо Уилла было в тени. Протянув руку, Джем обхватил его за шею, затем прикоснулся к щекам.

– Я люблю тебя, – произнес он. – Это ведь ты постоянно говоришь, что все сработает. Ты бы убежал со мной? Если бы я попросил, убежал бы?

Уилл уставился на него, чуть отстранившись; теперь его лицо было освещено, и Джем мог видеть его выражение. Парень заговорил было, но Джем осторожно закрыл ему рот, покачав головой.

– Я не спрашиваю. Ответ мне уже известен. Ты бы ни за что ее не бросил. И я бы не стал. Ты был моей детской влюбленностью, моим большим «что, если бы», но даже ради тебя я бы ее не бросил. Уилл? – Джем подождал, пока тот уделит ему внимание, прежде чем продолжить: – И тебя бы не бросил. Ты правда думаешь, она бы так поступила?

– Нет, – мягко, едва различимо проговорил он.

Джем коснулся лбом его лба.

Именно в таком положении Тесса и обнаружила их несколько минут спустя. Она прислонилась плечом к стене около Джема, протянув руку, чтобы прикоснуться к волосам Уилла. Тот чуть отстранился, обнимая ее. Джем отодвинулся, позволяя ему обнять ее за плечи.

– Я не слышала, как ты пришел, – произнесла Тесса.

– Слышал, к тебе сегодня приставали послы. Звучит утомительно, – легко улыбнулся он.

– Вроде того.

Уилл поцеловал ее. И, хотя Тесса и не слышала их разговор, она отстранилась и взглянула на него так, словно все понимала.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказала она, прежде чем вернуть поцелуй.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Тесса наклонилась ближе, коснувшись губами подбородка Джема. Он моментально взглянул на Уилла, однако тот лишь пристально наблюдал за ними; на лице отсутствовало выражение страха. От одного такого взгляда у Джема вновь бешено забилось сердце, но причины были уже иные. Он лишь крепче приобнял Уилла за талию. И, когда они были прижаты друг к другу, наклонился, целуя Тессу в губы.

Уилл усмехнулся, и Джем почувствовал ответную улыбку девушки, хоть она и не разорвала поцелуй. Стало как-то спокойно. Голова слегка кружилась; чужая рука ухватилась за его рубашку, и Уилл наклонил голову, целуя Тессу в шею. Но и он был спокоен. Не было такого места, где ему хотелось бы быть прямо сейчас, как не здесь.

– Останешься? – поинтересовалась Тесса, когда они встретились взглядами.

Он был слишком поглощен моментом, чтобы думать о чем-то постороннем в тот момент.

– Я украл машину матери.

– Ты украл машину? – рассмеялся Уилл, утыкаясь носом в его висок.

– Надо ее вернуть, – произнес Джем, однако вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, притянул Уилла к себе в поцелуе. Тот все еще смеялся с угнанной машины, и поцелуй вперемешку со смехом чувствовался совсем иначе, нежели другие. Он было помедлил, однако воспоминание о родителях заставило встрепенуться: нужно было вернуться, извиниться и ответить на все те вопросы о Тессе.

– Я должен идти, – наконец произнес он.

В его волосах запутались чужие пальцы, и сам он сунул руку под рубашку Тессы, рассеянно поглаживая обнаженную кожу ее талии. Уходить не хотелось.

– Но ты же придешь завтра? – спросил Уилл.

– Думаю, я задолжал им обед, после того как сбежал посреди ужина, но после этого приеду.

Уилл надулся, словно капризный ребенок, и Джем, поцеловав его снова, отстранился, пытаясь выпутаться из их объятий. Время близилось к полуночи, и хоть раз ему не хотелось вести себя как неответственный сын.

– Ладно. Увидимся после работы, – Уилл даже улыбнулся: такая фраза была в стиле какой-нибудь закоренелой домохозяйки.

На улице морозный воздух ударил по нему, словно пощечина. Он одолжил пальто Уилла, потому что совершенно забыл про свое, когда догонял Тессу. Ночное небо было без единого облачка, и какое-то время он стоял около их дома, глядя на звезды, ожидая, пока голова прояснится, прежде чем садиться за руль.


	7. VII

– Что случилось? Ты в порядке? Не попал в аварию? С ней все хорошо? А с тобой?

Именно так встретила его дома мать. Родители все еще не спали и даже не переоделись – оказалось, вместе с машиной он увез и их багаж. Он извинился. Сделал чай. Попытался объяснить, почему Тесса расстроилась, не раскрывая ее тайны.

– Так это она? – наконец спросил его отец.

Было около двух часов утра, Джем устал, но ему редко доводилось поговорить с родителями, посему он не жаловался. Он ни с кем еще не говорил об Уилле и Тессе, разве что расплывчато со своими одногруппниками, да и то чаще использовал термин «друзья», который приходился совсем не к месту.

– Все сложно, – отозвался Джем.

Его мать молча села рядом. Обычно она орудовала словами как никто другой – за исключением, может быть, Уилла – но она знала, когда следует промолчать и позволить другим говорить.

– Сложнее, чем быть иностранным гражданином в недружественной стране? – поинтересовался отец.

– Китай – не недружественная страна, Джо! – возмутилась Вэнь. – Мы тесные союзники и торговые партнеры.

Джон улыбнулся и подмигнул Джему. Некоторые из их споров всегда грозились перерасти в дебаты, и это был один из них. И он поднял вопрос, дабы разрушить напряженную тишину. Джем воспользовался моментом передышки, пока они дискутировали о политических союзниках, и поблагодарил судьбу за своих родителей. Они не были похожи на остальных. Скорее уж походили на друзей на расстоянии, достаточно близких, чтобы ругать его за то, что он недостаточно ел.

– Не настолько сложно, – наконец прервал их Джем.

– А насколько? Она входит в какой-то культ? – хихикнула Вэнь.

– Нет, она замужем, – Джем повернулся к матери, ожидая ее реакцию.

Сев ровно, она заставила его повторить сказанное. И с любопытного и позабавленного выражение ее лица сменилось на злое буквально за секунду.

– Джиан Минг, – проговорила она.

Джем поднял глаза. Она выглядела сурово. Похоже, его ожидала лекция о честности и изменах, возможно, о святости брака. Она скрестила руки на груди, и Джему показалось, что она еще никогда не глядела на него столь разочарованно. Пришлось заговорить, пока она ничего не успела сказать. Потому что он бы вышел из себя, если бы на него стали кричать. Всего три раза за жизнь мать кричала на него, но в этой ситуации он бы просто этого не вынес.

– Она замужем за человеком по имени Уильям Эрондейл. Уилл ездил в Брайар Пайнс. Помнишь голубоглазого мальчика? Того, кто прочел мои слова? Это он. Я сидел, обложенный кучей стихов, когда она произнесла это; она спорила с подругой и спросила мое мнение. Он тоже ее соулмейт, – поспешно объяснил он.

После произнесения вслух с души будто упал камень. Бурлящий гнев матери сменился путаницей.

Вопросы сыпались на него до самого рассвета, однако все разговоры, объяснения и пояснения разрушили последние сомнения. Его мать, достав телефон, принялась искать ответы в поисковиках – прямо как он в ту ночь после встречи в кафетерии. Его отец спрашивал дальше. Не про слова, а про них самих. Про то, чем они занимались, какими были. Как в том случае, когда кто-то расспрашивал про парня или девушку в нормальных отношениях.

– Все не должно быть так, – сказала его мать, когда они наконец собрались уходить. Схватив его за плечи, она притянула его к себе, заглядывая в глаза. Изучала. – Но ты счастливее, чем был все эти годы. Я хочу встретиться и с ним, пока проклятый самолет не увез нас на следующий саммит ООН.

– Я сообщу им, – ответил он.

Оставшись наедине с самим собой, Джем смотрел на дверь, обхватив себя руками. Он был вымотан. Он провел на ногах всю ночь, а эмоциональное истощение ощущалось точно так же, как и физическое.

Он принялся смеяться.

И, все еще смеясь, упал на кровать. Несмотря на то, что было уже четыре утра, на то, что Уиллу надо было вставать на работу рано утром, он отправил ему сообщение:

_«моя мать хочет встретиться с тобой»_

Ответа не последовало, но это не умалило его легкомыслия. И он, улыбаясь, уснул прямо в одежде.

***

Джем проснулся в точно таком же взбудораженном состоянии. Он улыбался, лежа на спине, долгое время, прежде чем подняться. Было уже два часа дня, однако он сперва заварил себе кофе и принял длинный душ, прежде чем взять телефон и прочесть ответ Уилла.

_«Твоя мать заставила Тессу плакать. Я ее опасаюсь»_

Джем улыбнулся, отправил ему пару сообщений, но ответа не получил. Значит, тот все еще работал. Вместо этого Джем написал Тессе и тут же получил ответные сообщения. Она была дома и хотела узнать, как прошел разговор с его родителями. Обычно он никому не звонил, но набрал ее номер, и звук ее голоса привнес ощущение того спокойствия с прошлого вечера. Он сделал свой выбор и был этим доволен.

Он не вешал трубку, пока не вышел к машине, чтобы поехать к ним. Она встретила его у двери. Протянув руку, он убрал за плечо ее распущенные волосы, не прикасаясь к коже. Ее лицо смягчилось. Девушка притянула его в объятия. Он шагнул в квартиру, чуть подталкивая ее вперед, закрыл дверь и обнял ее по-настоящему. Она была достаточно высокой, чтобы опустить подбородок ему на плечо, и он прижался щекой к ее волосам.

– У меня все намерения соблазнить тебя, – шепнула она ему на ухо, и он сделал тяжелый вдох.

– Тесса, – начал было он, но та потянулась вверх, коснувшись пальцами его губ. И прильнула к его груди, вновь опуская голову на плечо. Он сжал объятия крепче. Спокойствие никуда не исчезло. Он позволил сомнениям отойти на задний план, однако эта идея заставляла сердце пуститься вскачь.

– Три варианта, – начала она, и парень кивнул, чтобы она продолжила. – Первый: ты говоришь нет, я отступаю, мы включаем Нетфликс, готовим спагетти, все расходятся по домам, как и обычно, – она все еще прикасалась к его губам, чтобы он ничего не сказал. – Второй: мы с тобой идем в спальню, и ты наконец показываешь мне, где написаны твои слова. Третий: мы дожидаемся с работы Уилла, прежде чем пойти в спальню.

Опустив руку, она немного отстранилась, чтобы видеть его лицо. И выглядела очень спокойно.

– Насколько он выйдет из себя, если я выберу второй вариант? – поинтересовался Джем.

– Скорее уж разочаруется, но он бы не предложил такой вариант, если бы не смирился с ним. После вашего вчерашнего разговора он был в странном настроении, но он правда не стал бы упоминать о подобном, если бы был против, – ответила она. – Думаю, он бы разочаровался сильнее, выбери ты первый вариант.

– Вы уже обсудили все это.

– Мы все обсуждаем. Мы многословные, – одна ее рука лежала на его груди, а уголок губ пополз вверх.

– Ты хоть когда-нибудь пыталась соблазнить незнакомцев? – спросил Джем.

– Ты не незнакомец и нет, я никогда никого не приглашала в постель. До тебя я даже не целовалась ни с кем, кроме него. Мы так не делаем. Это предложение для тебя и лишь для тебя, но ты и так об этом знаешь, правда ведь?

– Да, – улыбнулся Джем, наклонившись так, чтобы коснуться лбом ее лба.

Он обнимал ее, наслаждаясь близостью, и поцеловал в щеку. Та хихикнула, стоило ему проложить дорожку поцелуев к уху, и наклонила голову в его сторону. Он словно тонул в бескрайнем море, а она была единственным оставшимся якорем. Джем замер, касаясь губами точки под ее ухом.

Он не был до конца уверен в своем решении, пока не озвучил его:

– Дождемся Уилла.

Когда он вновь взглянул на нее, она кусала губы, и от этой нервозности стало полегче. Он не один волновался, что принесло облегчение. Рассмеявшись, он поцеловал ее в лоб; девушка продолжала улыбаться, пока он осыпал поцелуями все ее лицо, не прикасаясь к губам. Щеки, лоб, волосы и шея, подбородок, кончик носа; после же снова коснулся лбом ее лба, одной рукой обнимая ее за шею – не хотел отпускать от себя.

– Надо отправить ему сообщение, – произнесла она.

Сообщением было снятое Джемом селфи – у него руки были длиннее. Они сделали несколько кадров и отправили Уиллу три снимка. На одном Тесса смеялась, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. На втором они умудрились оба посмотреть в камеру одновременно, а на третьем она смотрела в объектив, а Джем на нее, что-то говоря – это был Тессин любимый снимок.

Уилл прислал ответное сообщение:

_«женщина в автобусе увидела их через мое плечо и сказала, что вы милашки. думаю, надо рассказать ей всю правду»_

_«рискни»_ , – ответил Джем. Он чувствовал себя одновременно уверенно и потрясенно.

Пока они переписывались, Джем успел увести Тессу в гостиную и она утянула его на диван. Он отправил еще одну фотографию – даже несмотря на то, что они на ней были полностью одеты и не целовались, такое показывать незнакомцам в автобусе явно не следовало. Тесса запрокинула назад голову, приоткрыв рот. Джем касался губами ее обнаженного горла, глядя прямо в камеру.

_«ебаный в рот. вы не можете слать мне такое, когда я на людях. блять»_

Уилл не ответил на следующие два сообщения, и Джем отложил телефон экраном вниз на стол, возвращая все свое внимание Тессе.

Обниматься друг с другом во время танца на кухне – это одно, а прижимать ее к дивану, улыбаясь, – совсем иное. Он устроился поудобнее, вжимая ее в диванные подушки. Ее волосы разметались во все стороны, а глаза казались более синими, чем при обычном освещении. Одной рукой она обнимала его за шею, второй – очерчивала линию его скул, губ, прикасалась к волосам.

Поцелуй вылился в нечто гораздо более осмысленное, чем должен был, и Джем хотел растянуть этот момент. И одновременно хотел сломя голову нырнуть туда, куда все и шло, однако он ощущал каждый ее вздох и отчаянно хотел, чтобы это не заканчивалось. Очень медленно он приподнял ее голову за подбородок, долго глядел ей в глаза, прежде чем вновь поцеловать. Мягко, едва уловимо. Она точно так же легко ответила на поцелуй.

Его как будто омывало волнами снова и снова. Они двигались вместе медленно и осторожно, затем все глубже, ровнее, когда нервозность поутихла. Создавалось впечатление, что она была рождена для того, чтобы лежать в его объятиях. Он исследовал руками ее тело, не позволяя, однако, им скользнуть под одежду. Девушка выгнула спину, подаваясь навстречу, и ахнула, когда он сжал ее грудь.

В таком положении их и обнаружил Уилл. Раскрасневшихся, прижатых друг к другу. Какое-то мгновение они его не замечали. Он проскользнул в квартиру, абсолютно бесшумно закрывая за собой дверь. И облокотился о дверной проем, наблюдая. Тесса заметила его первой и, разрывая поцелуй, протянула ему руку. Джем повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить широкую улыбку на его лице, когда он прошел в гостиную и присел на край кофейного столика рядом.

Улыбка Тессы была ленивой; губы раскраснелись и распухли. Улыбнувшись, Уилл выдохнул, прикасаясь к ее лицу. Если бы Джем был способен думать, он бы отпустил ее, однако он не подумал, так что Уиллу пришлось наклониться рядом, чтобы ее поцеловать. Жестко. Собственнически, с нуждой. Джем запустил руки в его волосы прямо как Тесса в его собственные, пропуская пальцы сквозь пряди. Оторвавшись от девушки, Уилл взглянул на него. И Джем наклонился почти вплотную для поцелуя, прежде чем осознал, что делает, и остановился.

– Я думал, что смогу это пережить, но, кажется, нет, – окончание фразы Уилла потонуло в поцелуе. Он целовал парня так же жадно, как и Тессу, и Джем прижался ближе.

– Мне следует волноваться? Вызвать скорую? – поинтересовался он, почти не отстраняясь.

– Слишком поздно. Я, кажется, умер еще в тот момент, когда открыл это почти порнографическое фото. Я вас так ненавижу, – пробормотал Уилл, и Тесса рассмеялась. Он кинул на нее, зажатую Джемом, взгляд. – Что я пропустил?

– Только это.

– Идем в постель? – спросил он Джема.

Они были так близко. Джем все еще обнимал его за шею. Тесса снизу крутанула бедрами, и он почти ахнул. Поцеловав его снова, Уилл отстранился, дожидаясь ответа.

– Это впервые, – пробормотал он.

– Никогда не ложился в постель с двумя людьми? Как и мы оба, – отозвался Уилл.

– Никогда не ложился в постель ни с кем, – признался Джем, закрыв глаза.

Руки Тессы легли на его талию, чуть сжав. Он вспомнил слова Уилла о том, что она чувствует словно необходимость защищать его, и взглянул на нее, подметив мягкое и сосредоточенное выражение лица. Ему хотелось сказать, что это необязательно, но также хотелось, чтобы она глядела так на него вечно.

– Уверен, что не хочешь начать с чего-нибудь более… нормального? – осведомился Уилл.

– Хочу начать именно с этого, – Джем наклонился ближе. Он потерся щекой о щеку Уилла; легкая щетина заставила вздрогнуть, и он лишь сильнее вжал Тессу в подушки. Сорвавшийся с ее губ тихий звук едва не сорвал все его предохранители.

Она толкнула его в грудь, и до него ужасно долго доходило, что она хочет подняться. Как только они оба выпрямились, Тесса наклонила голову к его груди, схватив Уилла за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Она выглядела неряшливо, и это лишь добавляло ей еще больше привлекательности. Джинсы чуть сползли с талии, а рубашка сбилась: можно было увидеть ее ключицы. Уилл смотрел на нее с точно таким же выражением лица, как и Джем.

– Границы? – спросила она. Вопрос явно был адресован Джему, но до него не совсем доходило. Она попыталась снова: – Что тебе нравится, а что – нет, насколько далеко ты готов зайти. Чего тебе хочется?

– «Тебя» – слишком расплывчатый ответ?

– Поделись своими грязными фантазиями, – из уст Уилла это звучало лишь наполовину как шутка.

– Что, если я хочу, чтобы ты нарядился в костюм горничной и отшлепал меня пипидастром?

Уилл расхохотался. Именно это Джему и хотелось услышать. У него не получалось дышать – момент был слишком ответственным. Когда он принимался много думать, он попросту зависал. Но смеющийся Уилл разряжал обстановку.

– Мини-юбка на мне смотрелась бы роскошно, но декольте получится провальным, – Уилл не переставал смеяться. – Но я тебя отшлепаю, если пожелаешь.

– Возможно, в другой раз, – Джем сам посмеивался. Равно как и Тесса.

Они были точно так же возбуждены, как и он, прикасались друг к другу. Мир словно растворился. Все проблемы были забыты. Уилл гладил ладонь девушки большим пальцем – это привлекло внимание Джема. Тесса откинула голову назад, и он поцеловал ее шею.

– Хочу начать медленно, – проговорил Джем, ощущая на губах привкус ее кожи. – Хочу, чтоб это длилось вечно. Хочу, чтоб вы были и вместе, и со мной. Могу просто понаблюдать за вами. Просто быть рядом уже достаточно.

– Но мне хочется большего, – возразила Тесса.

– Как и мне, – Уилл.

Именно он поднял их на ноги. Будучи сильнее и выше, он потянул их за собой, словно капризных детей. Тесса была прижата к его груди, а Джему пришлось ухватиться за плечо, чтобы не упасть. В гостиной вновь раздался смех.

В клубке спутанных рук, смеха и задранных рубашек они добрались до спальни. Тесса мягко перехватила инициативу. Переключила все внимание на Джема, и Уилл последовал за ней. Он достаточно наблюдал за ними весь прошлый месяц, чтобы это понимать. Уилл всегда вел себя так, будто он принимает все решения, однако стоит Тессе тихо что-то предложить, и он ей поддается.

Прямо сейчас она хотела его – и это было больше, чем то, на что он мог надеяться еще с того дня в кафе, когда они впервые встретились взглядами.

Она не отводила глаз, задирая его рубашку, проводя руками по его груди. Уилл прикасался там, где она упускала участки кожи. Девушка действовала достаточно медленно, внимательно, будто пытаясь уловить малейшие возражения, даже несмотря на то, что он молчал. Спорить не пришлось, но Джем всем видом показал, что он не сомневается ни в чем. Прикосновения Уилла ощущались иначе. Сильнее, нежели Тессы, и от этой разницы ему вскружило голову.

Как только он оказался без рубашки, Уилл передвинулся к его талии. Пальцы прикоснулись к джинсам, расстегивая пуговицу, вызывая резкий вздох. Он пытался помочь, чем мог, но все же позволил Уиллу самому стянуть с себя предмет одежды, оставаясь полностью обнаженным и уязвимым. И эта уязвимость никуда не уходила, вот только прежде всякий раз, когда он чувствовал себя так, к ощущениям примешивался страх. Он всегда думал, что уязвимость – худший расклад. Если он впускал людей в свою жизнь, он терял их сразу же, как нужно было переезжать, как родители увозили его в Китай, как необходимо было улетать в университет на другой конец страны. Он отгораживался барьером, чтобы не рисковать лишний раз. Уязвимость буквально вкладывала его сердце и тело в чужие руки.

Сейчас же происходящее не было похоже на риск. Он ощущал каждый дюйм своего тела, но не боялся этого. Вверх-вниз по коже словно бегали мелкие электрические импульсы.

Тесса все еще стояла, и он скользнул руками под ее рубашку, заставляя ее раздеться. Прикосновение ее обнаженной кожи к его чуть облегчило напряжение. Воцарилось спокойствие. Она еще не сняла бюстгальтер, но обняла его, положив голову к нему на плечо, и ее близость превосходно отгоняла любое волнение.

По крайней мере, пока не стало ясно, что задумал Уилл. Который опустился на колени с порочной улыбкой. Сердце Джема сбилось с ритма еще до какого бы то ни было прикосновения.

Возможно, Уилл не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что он делает, но Джем так сразу не мог различить. Тесса тихо шептала что-то ободряющее ему и какие-то указания Уиллу. Она запустила пальцы в его волосы, пока он экспериментировал с языком и с тем, насколько усердно мог заглотить. Они оба подмечали каждый издаваемый Джемом звук, вздохи, вызывавшие улыбку у Тессы, и стоны, заставлявшие Уилла крепче ухватиться за чужие бедра.

Ему следовало этого ожидать, однако оргазм накрыл неожиданно. Облегчение, избавление, содрогающиеся мышцы, волна, прошедшаяся от живота и выше.

Он буквально упал на кровать. Раньше ему не доводилось бывать в их спальне, но он не удивился, обнаружив, что тут все было загромождено книгами. Шкаф был наполовину открыт, корзина с бельем – переполнена. Чья-то пустая чашка кофе стояла на тумбочке. Каждое место в их квартире было полно жизни. Ничего никогда не было так аккуратно, как у Джема всю его жизнь.

Он вернул им внимание, даже не пытаясь совладать с собственным выражением лица. Он ощущал себя восхитительно и немного растерянно, но ничего плохого в этом не было.

– Хочу увидеть твои слова, – он протянул руку Тессе.

Она присела рядом, провела пальцами по его предплечью. Затем по тазовой косточке, по длинной строке с мелким шрифтом. И обернулась, чтобы он мог увидеть ее слова. Они находились на левой лопатке, и он прикоснулся к ним, прежде чем потянуться и поцеловать. Она подалась ближе.

– Я чуточку ревную, – заметил Уилл.

Джем схватил его за руку. На нем были часы с широким ремешком, скрывавшим слова. Люди часто так делали. Джем не видел его метки с тех самых пор, как Уилл показывал ему ее еще в детстве. Поцеловав его запястье, он поднял брови.

– Намного лучше, – Уилл потянулся за очередным поцелуем. На сей раз он был мягче.

– На тебе слишком много одежды, – сказал ему Джем.

– Действительно, – согласился тот.

Ему хотелось погрязнуть навеки в процессе избавления от одежды. Тесса действовала медленно, стягивая с Уилла одну вещь за раз. Джем исследовал их руками. Грудь Уилла, линию волос внизу живота. Бедра Тессы. Уилл был возбужден, и только это и могло отвлечь его от груди Тессы. Одной рукой он обхватил полушарие ее груди, прикасаясь к соску, другой же коснулся Уилла через ткань боксеров.

– Я определенно мертв, – выговорил Уилл.

– Что ж, романтик из тебя никакой. Смерть это объясняет, – хмыкнул Джем.

– Ладно, в следующий раз обещаю розы, вино и… черт… – он прервался, стоило Джему сжать пальцы.

Они устроились на кровати, и Джем ощущал себя комфортнее, чем даже можно было бы представить. Тесса лежала на спине, разведя ноги. Уилл улыбнулся ей, словно она была единственной для него в целом мире, прежде чем потянуть Джема следом. Он говорил правду, когда предлагал просто посмотреть на них, но у Уилла явно не было в намерениях оставлять его за бортом.

Она реагировала абсолютно на все. Джем рассеянно гладил ее бедро, и девушка выгибалась ему навстречу точно так же, как и навстречу губам Уилла. Каждый раз, стоило ему поднять глаза, она улыбалась, ее пальцы путались либо в его волосах, либо в шевелюре Уилла. Она стонала, бормотала что-то, закрыв глаза.

Уилл притянул ее ближе к себе, поднимая за бедра и вызывая тем самым новый вздох. А затем довел до оргазма так легко, словно просто щелкнул переключателем. Запрокинув голову и сжав пальцы, она выгибалась вперед, однако ее бедра крепко удерживали на месте.

– Не будь слишком нежным, – посоветовал Уилл, отстранившись.

Он удерживал ее за бедра, пока Джем пытался вновь доставить ей наслаждение. Он не был уверен насчет того, насколько он нежен, но явно больше, чем Уилл. Она извивалась под ним, выдыхала его имя, молила отпустить ее.

Уилл, встретив поцелуем, толкнул ее обратно, устраиваясь сверху. Смеясь, она подчинилась, и какое-то мгновение Джем наблюдал со стороны, но ни одного из них так не устраивало. Уилл перекатился – теперь она была сверху, простыни под ними сбились – и притянул Джема ближе. Тот провел руками по бедрам девушки, по животу Уилла. Она оседлала его бедра, и ладонь Джема скользнула между ними. Уилл уже давно был возбужден и, должно быть, ему было не сильно комфортно, но Джем нарочито медленно проводил пальцами по его члену.

– Слишком нежно, – недовольно пробормотал Уилл.

– Тебе это на пользу, – подметила Тесса.

– Нет. Я так отключусь.

– Так вещи не работают.

– Кое-кто только что заставил тебя кончить так, что ты выгибала спину и кричала его имя, а теперь этот чертовски горячий парень дразнит меня, будто собирается сделать со мной то же самое. Не думаю, что обморок тут неуместен. Вряд ли я возбужусь сильнее и умудрюсь выжить, – Уилл честно пытался говорить ровно, но сбитое дыхание ему мешало.

– Я не горяч, – не согласился Джем.

– Ложь, – Уилл двинул бедрами навстречу его руке, бормоча: – Пожалуйста, остановись.

Убрав руку, он взглянул на Тессу. Та наблюдала за ними, закусив нижнюю губу. Джем коснулся ее живота, и она подалась навстречу, устроилась удобнее, прежде чем опуститься на Уилла. Тот резко выдохнул. Девушка начала двигаться, стоило Джему приняться исследовать ее тело. Она была невероятно медленна, и Уилл едва не стонал от разочарования. Она раскачивала бедрами, поднимаясь совсем немного и сразу же опускаясь. Джем наблюдал, как соединялись их тела, пребывая будто в состоянии гипноза.

– Если попрошу вежливо, будешь двигаться быстрее? – поинтересовался Уилл.

– Никак нет, это надолго.

– О нет. Долго это не продлится.

Та рассмеялась; Уилл застонал, облизнув губы. Он уперся руками в ее колени, не заставляя, однако, менять ритм. Джем одним глазом наблюдал за ней, целуя шею Уилла, затем находя его губы. Уилл целовался жадно, словно пытался восполнить этим недостающие ощущения снизу.

Когда он кончил, они все еще целовались. Тесса перекатилась на другую сторону, с улыбкой наблюдая за ними. Она была вся красная, но расслабленная.

– Потрясно, – сдавленно произнес Уилл.

Он прижался к Джему и протянул руку к Тессе, притягивая ее ближе. Всего один оргазм, и от требований он перешел к объятиям. Жесткость испарилась. Если бы Джем уже не был в него влюблен, это явно подтолкнуло бы его к краю.

– Еще раз? – спросила Тесса.

– Да, но не сейчас, – отозвался Уилл, однако она спрашивала не его.

– Ага, – подал голос Джем.

Она лежала на спине, прижатая к боку мужа. Уилл явно не намеревался отпускать ее, и Джему пришлась по душе мысль, что он будет настолько близко. Она забросила ногу на его бедро, уткнувшись носом в его шею, и он обнимал ее за плечи. Она наблюдала за Джемом, и теоретически он понимал, что произойдет дальше, но понятия не имел, как сделать это правильно.

В груди поселилось волнение. Она потянула его к себе, другой рукой подтягивая одеяла повыше. С поцелуем он совладал. Его окружало тепло, он даже не был уверен, чьи руки были на его бедре, а чьи – в волосах. Но это помогло расслабиться. Она остановила его, заглянув в глаза, прежде чем направить в себя.

В ней было тепло, влажно, и он попросту тонул между ними двумя. Уронил голову ей на плечо, туда, где она прижималась к Уиллу. Понадобилась секунда, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Каждое движение вызывало стоны. Она подавалась бедрами навстречу, обнимая его. Уилл был так близко. Джем пытался быть нежнее, но надолго его не хватило. Он слишком потерялся в ощущении рук и тел, ее мягкого и сладкого голоса, чтобы контролировать себя.

Он упал на кровать, кончив во второй раз. Уилл уложил его посередине, прижал к своей груди, положив подбородок ему на плечо. Тесса прижалась близко-близко, прикасаясь к его волосам. Открыв глаза, он глядел на нее, удобно устроившуюся в одеялах. Улыбнувшись, она наклонилась мимо, целуя Уилла.

Проснулся он позже тем же вечером; комната была освещена лампой, стоявшей на тумбочке. Тесса, лежа в его объятиях, выводила какие-то узоры на его руках. Уилл лежал сзади – уже не прикасался, но был достаточно близко, чтобы Джем мог почувствовать его тепло. Они с Тессой тихо говорили.

– О чем разговор? – пробормотал он.

– О твоих и моих родителях. Пытаемся понять, воспримут ли мои подобные новости так же хорошо, как и твои, – ответил Уилл.

Джем лег на спину, взглянув на него.

– Не хочу об этом сейчас волноваться.

– А о чем хочешь? – спросил тот.

Джем потянул его на себя, чтобы поцеловать, таким образом отвечая на вопрос.

Они оставались в кровати на протяжении ночи, и Джем, уснув посередине, поутру обнаружил, что Уилл нагло оккупировал душ, а Тесса вела себя дико неразговорчиво, пока не выпила чашку кофе. Он улыбался каждый раз, когда встречался глазами с кем-либо из них.

***

Родители Джема собирались остаться до Рождества, однако были вынуждены срочно улететь двадцать третьего числа, и вместо того, чтобы провести праздник в одиночестве, он проснулся в объятиях Тессы, обнаруживая, что Уилл приготовил завтрак. Остаток зимы они были всецело поглощены друг другом. Установилась рутина работы, учебы и места жительства.

Когда за окном стало теплеть, расцветали цветы и надвигались экзамены, Джем все чаще задумывался о будущем. Он всегда планировал уехать за границу. У него оставался еще год учебы, но после этого он собирался покинуть страну. Еще на предпоследнем курсе бакалавриата он распланировал все как следует. Следующие десять лет жизни, которые могли привести его в ООН либо какое-либо посольство. Но теперь это не казалось столь важным.

– Я мечтаю о доме, – сказал он однажды матери по телефону, и именно тогда все словно встало на свои места. Он планировал жизнь как родители, а теперь оказалось, что ему это не было нужно. Они с Тессой перерыли кучу предложений работы лингвистами и переводчиками, не включавшей никаких иностранных вариантов.

В день выпуска Тессы Джем позволил Уиллу представить себя Элле и Сесиль со всеми объяснениями. Что привело к пугающему опыту двойных объятий. И как только родственники и прочие друзья отодвинулись на второй план, он ухватил Тессу и Уилла за руки и потянул их подальше от зала собраний.

Коридоры были пустынны – все отправились ужинать с семьями. Тесса все еще была в мантии, хотя шапочка куда-то подевалась. Уилл держал ее сумку и диплом. Джем провел их через крыло английского языка, пока они не оказались у выхода на крышу. Здание было старым, и аспиранты знали все лазейки. Он нашел ключ в нужном месте и толкнул дверь.

– Вау, – Тесса подошла к старой железной перегородке, отделявшей их от пятиэтажной пропасти. Высоты было недостаточно, чтобы рассмотреть все, но вид открывался неплохой. Уилл прислонился к плечу Джема, улыбаясь; он смотрел не столько на город, сколько на Тессу.

– У меня для вас кое-что есть, – произнес Джем, и Тесса подошла ближе. Он держал в руках плоскую бархатную коробочку. Уилл поднял брови, девушка же коснулась обивки пальцами. – Я горд тем, что знаком с вами. Я люблю вас и поклялся бы положить у ваших ног целый мир, если бы только сумел. Но вместо этого я предлагаю вам свое сердце. Я ваш до тех пор, пока вы принимаете меня.

Он позволил Тессе открыть коробку. Он прекрасно знал, что лежало внутри, потому что это делалось на заказ. Три простых серебряных кольца с отделкой по ребру. Тесса передало одно Уиллу, а тот отдал последнее Джему. Они переплели пальцы вместе, облокотившись о перила и глядя вниз.

На внутренней стороне колец, спрятанные от чужих глаз, были вырезаны три слова китайскими иероглифами.

_Прах. Тени. Поэты._

Джем сжал их ладони, понимая, что наконец разыскал свое счастье. Оно не было похоже на счастье его родителей или кого бы то ни было из тех, кого он встречал, но он и не желал ничего иного.


End file.
